My Little Lionfish
by BeautyNotBeast
Summary: 'It was in that moment, eyeing her competition that her gaze fell on the Alpha from Two. His eyes remained the same, unchanged from the screen she had seen them on the day before, yet something happened. Electricity soared throughout her body, but she could see only him, no one else. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before one surprising word shaped his lips, "Mine."'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No Such Thing as Coincidence

Before she was even born all those seventeen years ago, the annual tradition of the Games had already been established. For every District of packs, there were two members chosen at random to participate in a gruesome battle used as entertainment for the Capitol Alphas, where each kid was forced to fight one another until one out of the twenty-four arose as the Victor. If you made it back, you were given permission to lead your own pack, regardless of previous pack status.

Some said it was a way for the Capitol to assert their dominance over the Districts and prove that they were in control, while others always told her it was a way for the select few to connect with their primal sides like many others didn't get to do, due to the Peacekeepers who led a majority of the packs in each District. There was something about the strict rules of survival that brought forth the wolves in anyone who entered in the Arena, which according to the Capitol, made for a more riveting show. It was sickening whenever they were forced to watch the video feed from the Arena, staring helplessly as kids were slaughtered, some she knew; the only thing that was ever able to compare to the emotional havoc brought on by the Games, was the moment just before: the Reaping.

It had been two years since her older brother Gareth was reaped and sent into the Arena, and she could vividly remember the experience as if it were only an hour before. Standing there in anticipation, surrounded by a herd of other people with an identical level of anxiety, it had been practically hard to breathe. Crammed into a small group of teenage girls, she had watched the Representative gallivant across the stage constructed in the middle of District Four's largest fish market, as it was every year, and pluck a name card from the female bowl. Some poor, little Omega was dragged onto stage from the fourteen year old crowd and put on the spot next to the eccentric Capitol Alpha.

District Four had very few Alphas, as did any District below Two, for most were kept in the Capitol or sent to the Career Academy to train as Peacekeepers. Betas were more common, and Omegas made up a majority of each lower District's population, but when it came to the Games against One and Two skillfully-trained Alphas, rarely did any lower-ranked pack members make it back to their families. The deaths were often brutal since many Alphas enjoyed setting their wolves free on their prey for more Sponsors, but for those Games, none of her family was meant to get picked.

There was a silent agreement between the Capitol and her family that their names were never to be brought up with the public, for fear that past actions could spark rebellion from others in the future. So standing there, helpless, as the long red nails of the District's Representative pulled a name card from the bunch, only to have her read the name of her brother had her heart thudding wildly in her chest. _"Gareth Rivendell_."

"Farrah?" a small voice called from the doorway, causing the girl to shoot up from bed in haste. Eliminating any signs of a threat after her eyes searched widely, she relaxed, a tender set of fingers rubbing her forehead as the short frame of a little girl slipped through the cracked doorway.

"Yes, Marigold?" It wasn't hard to tell who it was after picking up the familiar scent of sun flowers that always managed to follow the girl everywhere, even the hint of sea salt all people of District Four carried couldn't douse it out. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Using the thin bit of light streaming in from the slightly-opened door, Farrah could see the shadow of a bruise forming across one of Marigold's cheeks, her stump arm cradled in the other.

"What happened this time?" She sat up on the small bed, leaving enough room for the little Omega to crawl closer near her feet, but the two didn't position themselves for sleep, instead they sat with Marigold's back facing Farrah while her fingers ran delicately through the mess of golden curls on the little one's head.

"Dad came home late again. He started making lots of noise in the kitchen which woke Mom up, and the two started fighting. He hit her…I was just trying to stop him…" A quiet sob had Marigold shivering, even under the blanket Farrah carefully wrapped around her.

Many found Farrah's sympathy for the disabled Omega strange, especially given she was a rare Alpha female, but the older teen avoided everyone's gaze when it came to Marigold. Omegas were already belittled for their status; most higher-ranks referred to the group as worthless laborers, but with a half-deformed arm, this young twelve year-old was put through far worse.

It was common knowledge to Farrah that Marigold's parents had both hoped for a Beta, _and_ that it be a boy, so when receiving her they were a little more than let down. Though that was absolutely no excuse to treat her like they do, Farrah could never find a way to get her out of such a situation due to her age. Marigold was tied to a pack run by one of the District's Peacekeepers while Farrah was born into a pack headed by a deceased Victor's son, and there wasn't any way to separate someone from their pack unless given permission from the Capitol, but you had to be above Reaping age in order to even have a chance of switching.

It irritated her to no end, and each time another bruise showed up in Marigold's pale complexion, she was tempted to march right down to the household and teach the girl's parents a lesson; being an Alpha had its perks, especially when it came to your rank in the community and the orders you could give, but with it, there were also consequences.

Gareth had been a Beta. No one could ever figure out how the Alpha gene had been passed onto the first female born instead of the first male, but there was no reversing it; Gareth simply had to earn the rights on his own, and he had been so close. It was painful, to relive the memories of his passing, but with each annual Games came the ghosts and shadows that followed. Normally this time of the year was when everyone was allowed to grieve; even more so if a family had lost a child to the Games, but none of that time was used for its intended purpose when it came to Farrah. She was utterly disgusted with the Capitol and all the Alphas that inhabited it, but the Reaping was the one time when everyone was vulnerable – when everybody had something to lose, and it proved to be torture the day Gareth was chosen.

"I know what you're thinking," Marigold piped up in front of her, turning roughly to keep the covers intact but still manage eye contact at the same time. The small glimpse of sadness in the Alpha's usually blank gaze had the small girl moving closer, a weak smile pulling at her lips. "He's still watching over you, you know? You and Bran."

It amazed Farrah how such a beaten twelve year-old could still find the spirit to encourage others; just thinking about it had her fingers gently tugging at one of the golden curls near Marigold's ear. "I don't think Bran sees it that way," her voice was quiet, hushed, unlike any other time she spoke, and it was only Marigold who had ever seen her this way.

"Brannock isn't an idiot. He knows what is right, and no matter what he may convey there is always going to be a part of him that is concerned about you." Hope filled her tiny blue eyes, and it unknowingly had a grin stretching Farrah's lips while she settled them in for the night.

"You need sleep little one. We have one more day, and then there will be another Reaping." The word tasted bitter on her tongue, and she was almost about to spit in disgust when a small nose nuzzled in between her shoulder blades as she laid on her side. The gesture was unfamiliar, normally they slept a distance apart, but the change was welcome. She didn't quite know it yet, but Farrah would need that moment of comfort much more than she would come to realize.

* * *

The morning started off the same, preparing for work with a small breakfast before seeing Brannock off to his own job down at the pier. After nights spent with Farrah, Marigold would often accompany her to work also, to learn the skills necessary for work in District Four, not that the older teen ever minded. The company was also welcome, considering she spent the long hours of her days in a small boat all by herself reeling in hooks attached to a long line that surrounded the shore.

After pushing the old wooden raft out into the water, Farrah loaded all that was necessary on board while challenging Marigold to see if she could climb up on her own. Today the child seemed to possess more strength in her full arm than she did most days, and pulled herself into the seat at the end of the short boat, already balancing an empty basket in her lap, ready for the fish.

Now in the light, the bruise on Marigold's cheek was visible and stretched from under her left eye to the end of cheek bone. Anger was Farrah's immediate response, and without being able to do anything on the small piece of wood, she heaved herself into her work. Before either of them knew it, the sun was starting to set, and the basket that was once empty held at least a dozen fish.

Ripping the hook from another's fish jaw, she threw it back to Marigold behind her, ignoring the pain that tore into her shoulders as she leant back over to start pulling the line again. Countless scars covered Farrah's flesh, from the numerous scrapes on her feet caused by the hooks laying around the boat's deck, to the deep gashes where full hooks had gotten caught in her hands or arms. Most of them were from her first days aboard, she rarely even nicked herself now, but the little reminders stood out for all to see when she wasn't wearing things to hide them. None of them would even exist if she hadn't had to start working for the fishing companies of District Four, but that was too long of a story to indulge in at the current moment.

"It looks like it's going to storm," Marigold sounded from her seat, staring narrowly at the sky now overcome with dark rain clouds. "That it does," Farrah released with a heavy breath, "We should start on our way back. Tie up the basket, and help me drop the line." Their routine together was flawless, for both of the girls knew what to do as they'd done it countless times, and they were able to return to shore before the first drop of rain had hit the ground. Once logging their numbers in for the day with the men at the docks, the two started in the direction of housing on the other side of the District.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow Farrah?"

There it was, the question she had been dreading, and the look crossing Marigold's face made it clear she needed to find a satisfactory answer in order to keep the little one from worrying too much. "You won't get picked. This is your first time ever being entered, and your chances are already slim to none." She meant it. As far as she knew, Marigold had only been entered one time since it was her first Reaping; there was an extremely small chance she would get picked, but even then, she would not set foot in the Arena, Farrah would make sure of it.

"What about you? There's always the chance you or Bran get picked too." A heavy knot settled in her stomach at the other girl's words; of course she knew there was a chance she could get picked, or even her younger brother, but the thought was not an easy one, and she didn't like to entertain it either. Besides, the Capitol was avoiding her family, ever since that Everdeen girl and her District partner stirred up such a controversy with last year's Games, they didn't need anyone else causing trouble with the media. Rumors of a rebellion had been passed from District to District, and with just a little more incentive, one might think a full-blown war could be awaiting them in the near future. Though currently, everything was the same.

"All will be fine Marigold. There is no need to worry." Taking her small hand for reassurance, Farrah grinned a bit more in sincerity, "And if, for some strange reason, you do get picked, look for me. Look for me amongst the crowds of people, and I'll be there."

* * *

Reflecting how she felt, the morning sky held no blue – only gray, along with its thick clouds that continuously tumbled around in the air, and for a brief second, Farrah allowed herself to think that maybe today wouldn't be such an awful day. Perhaps they would have to reschedule the Reaping, which would give everyone a certain amount of time longer with their loved ones, including her. Though sadly, no, for Bran opened her bedroom door without so much as a knock only a few moments later, with a grim look masking his usually boyish features.

"Get ready, we have to leave in ten minutes." That was all she received – no words of comfort, no sympathetic glance, nothing. Brannock had taken Gareth's death harder than anyone being the youngest child, and only thirteen at the time. Yet ever since then, the friendly part of her younger brother had shut down, never bothering to resurface, even after all this time.

Most people dressed up for the Reaping, with girls wearing dresses and guys in their nicest attire, but Farrah resented dresses. It was hard enough for anybody to get her in a skirt, let alone a dress, but today she did so without protest. Finding a dainty floral sun dress tucked away within the farthest reaches of her closet, she put it on, and attempted to tame her usually wild mane of auburn hair. Brannock reappeared soon after in, what she assumed, was his finest apparel.

A clean, light blue shirt suited his tanned complexion well; the small ivory button fastened around the collar with sleeves extending down to his elbows, and a pair of his least faded trousers covering his legs down to the knee while his short hair had been swept back. He resembled Gareth so closely, it almost pained Farrah to look at his face, but the two walked together side-by-side in silence down to where they knew the Capitol stage would be set up. Peacekeepers soon appeared and separated them soundlessly, ushering Bran into the group of fifteen year-old boys and Farrah into the group of seventeen year-old females.

The few girls next to her took steps away, nervously fidgeting while the smell of sweat grew stronger in the sea salted air. Farrah didn't take any offense to the movement, she was an Alpha after all, and it was a common thing for lower-ranked members to step away or lower their heads in submission. Today seemed no different.

Capitol tapestries and flags decorated the stage, whipping around in the wind as an eerie silence stretched out over the crowds. A shrill sort of laughter echoed out from behind the thick curtains of the stage after the annual video was played which explained how the Games came to be, causing everyone's anxiety level to spike as a brightly-clad figure skipped across to the podium. The woman was small, showcasing a light blue dress decorated with sequins to appear like fish scales as the sun's light reflected off both the garment and her unnaturally golden skin.

She reminded Farrah of a trophy or award of some kind, while her bright orange hair was braided atop her head in a way that represented a shark's fin. Despite her amusing attire, no one cracked even the slightest hint of a smile; instead intently watching as she staggered over to the short stand in at least five inch heels styled to look like fins, where the two glass bowls waited, filled three quarters of the way full with dozens of white name cards.

"Greetings, District Four!" she drew out as if calling soldiers to battle, "My name is Inala Whippershum, and I am once again representing District Four for this year's Games!" Though her smile never faltered, Inala seemed a bit irritated due to the lack of applause as she announced herself, choosing to fool with the decorative beads around one of her wrists while her cold eyes scanned the crowd. Her eyes met Farrah's briefly, or so she thought, but the older woman appeared to be flicking her gaze to everyone she could in attempts to bring somewhat of a lively energy to the event taking place.

"It is now time for me to select one fine young lady, and brave young man, who will be given the amazing honor of representing District Four in the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games!" This now being the second time she announced something supposedly exciting only to get no response from any of the people, Inala's eyes narrowed while her smile noticeably tightened. "As tradition ensues, ladies first!" The strange wave of excitement reappeared in her slim face as she scurried over to the first bowl.

Every girl around Farrah stilled, like frightened fawns, they all moved subconsciously to allow space in between one another, as if preparing to let one of their own go. None of them noticed what the other was doing, but she did, staring suspiciously at them all. She knew some of these girls from when they were all children, she knew the individual friendships between each one, and yet this small act of separation made it clear just how much friendship was worth. Farrah didn't understand why, but it made her angry; seeing how easily a connection could be broken when it came down to survival.

It was clear Inala loved the attention she now had as everyone watched her hand obnoxiously swirl around inside the glass bowl, a dazzling smile parting her blue-painted lips when she finally plucked a name card from the bunch. Taking her sweet time unfolding the little thing with her long silver fingernails, she released a satisfied breath before looking out to us all.

"Marigold Nevins."

No. No, that wasn't possible. Every inch of Farrah's muscles tensed, watching helplessly as all the girls around her released their sighs of relief. Did they not know who they were sentencing to death? The entire world seemed to slow as she looked back to see a group of Peacekeepers dragging a familiar silhouette out from the crowd of younger girls.

Marigold whipped her head of soft golden curls around, wide fearful eyes searching the entire crowd when yet another Peacekeeper gripped her bent arm. She was doing just as Farrah had told her. No one stepped forward. No one made a move to save her. Needless to say, Farrah was furious and scared to death all at the same time.

The Alpha parted the pool of seventeen year-old girls easily, rushing to the front without a single clue as to what she was doing. No one protested, simply moved aside, watching curiously to see what she was doing. By the time Farrah had the chance to comprehend exactly what was happening, the words had already left her lips, "I volunteer!"

Every set of eyes shifted to her, but she kept her gaze strictly on Marigold who had stopped struggling against the soldiers, now staring at Farrah with blue eyes as wide as saucers. "I volunteer as tribute!" echoed repeatedly over the crowds, and everything became deadly quiet, even the waves seemed to silence when she pushed past the last few people to stand at the edge of the stage. Farrah knew this was wrong, knew that she shouldn't have done it, but she did, and there was no turning back now.

Inala peered down at her obviously surprised, identical to many of the looks others had projected the girl's way, though she ignored them all. Marigold was the only thing she concentrated on while the little one was slowly released by the Peacekeepers who then turned to collect Farrah, all the while Inala attempted to recollect herself on stage. "O-oh, it – it appears we have a volunteer!"

Despite her cooperation, a firm set of hands were still planted on her back when the four Peacekeepers boxed Farrah in between them all, ushering her towards the steps and onto the stage where everyone could see. Hesitation led her to pause at the first step, with a short glance over her shoulder at the soldiers who took their posts just behind her, blocking the escape, and everything began to make itself clear in that moment. Farrah had just sentenced herself to death in the worst way possible.

Silvers fingertips motioned Farrah onto the stage, glinting in the sunlight like pearls, where Inala's cold hand set itself on the girl's shoulder while turning back to the crowd. She knew the cameras were everywhere, catching her expression for all of the other Districts to see, but at this point Farrah had begun falling back into old habits. All emotion fled her face and suddenly her eyes hardened to show nothing as she gazed out over all the people, unable to find either of the faces she desperately wanted to see.

"What's your name?" Facing Inala, Farrah savored the slightest look of caution that flashed across the older Alpha's face as she recognized the girl to be an Alpha, identical to herself.

"Farrah Rivendell," her tone was dull, clearly not what Inala wanted to hear, but she accepted it all the same. "My, my, such a lovely name for a lovely young tribute," she paused while studying her, "And your pack status?"

The older woman's grin wavered the tiniest bit while smiling at the crowd, examining the stunned faces of the people from District Four as Farrah stared ahead. "I am an Alpha."

The gasps from the audience did not go unnoticed, and murmurs began to fill the air as Inala lightly pat Farrah's shoulder apprehensively; the infectious blue smile never leaving her face. "A round of applause for District Four's female volunteer, Farrah Rivendell!"

Very few people clapped, which had Inala moving quickly to the next bowl as Farrah stood their secretly dumbfounded when it came to the amount of faces that looked back at her in a mixture of sadness and respect. "And now on to the boys!" With a little less enthusiasm this time around, her pointed nails plucked another small card from the bunch, and didn't waste any time in unfolding it.

"Tenner Hayes."

The group of older boys shuffled in an uncomfortable manner to her notice, until one boy, a rather large boy at that, stalked out from the back of the herd. Nothing on his face read afraid or concerned, he presented himself similar to Farrah - emotionless, which she found slightly odd.

When mounting the stage, his solid brown eyes veered away from Inala's smile and quietly looked at the other teen; something passed behind his gaze, an emotion she couldn't quite place that only managed to reveal itself for a second. He turned away while being forced to look out at the people of District Four by Inala's hand on his broad shoulder, probably just so the cameras could get better close-ups for the rest of Panem. A dense head of slightly-curly brown hair matched his unruly eyebrows while a thick set jaw clenched a little tighter when his eyes seemed to zero in on something, or someone in the crowd. Farrah attempted to follow his eyes quietly, finding a little girl with two individual red braids weeping into the hands that covered her face.

"And what is your pack status young man? Surely, you're also an Alpha?" Inala batted her fake eyelashes sweetly at Tenner, who in turn looked off-put by the sudden attention. "I'm a Beta."

Averting her eyes from the sight, the fast-working cogs in her head were almost too distracting that she missed Inala calling for applause for the tributes of District Four. The older Alpha stepped back, which left empty space in between the two teens before looking at them both expectantly. "Well, go ahead tributes, shake hands."

When Tenner turned, the width of his shoulders surprised Farrah, though his large hand remained at his side as he watched her. She could see the uncertainty playing behind his eyes; no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was still afraid due to her pack status, which led her to sticking out her own hand first. His hand almost engulfed her own, most of the skin on his palm being rough or cracked though she didn't mind; hers probably felt the same way.

That strange look once again flickered behind the color in his eyes, and this time Farrah found it to be recognition, as if he remembered her from somewhere, but she could not catch even the smallest memory of him anywhere in her mind. Their hands dropped back to their sides, and this time the sound of applause broke the thick blanket of silence as the two gazed out over the people.

"I wish you all a happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

It felt like hours had passed, with no movement, no contact, just silence. After being led away by Inala into a building occasionally used for Capitol events, Farrah and Tenner were separated into different rooms to say their final goodbyes to anyone that cared enough to visit. So far, Farrah had received no visitation, left to sit quietly on a leather couch pondering the events that had happened only moments before.

This was for Marigold. If she died, she would die knowing she had kept the little Omega from suffering a horrible death in the Arena. With her head in her hands, Farrah stared openly down at the floor, positive that at least an hour had gone by. Still there was no sign of Marigold or Bran, and the thought that neither of them would show to bid her goodbye stung like a fresh cut. Surely her little brother would at least come to say goodbye; he cared about her. Right?

Finally, the large doors parted, showing the Peacekeepers that stood guard on either side, though the only thing Farrah could see was Bran while a little figure sprinted out from behind him. Marigold's tiny arms encircled her neck, tears already seeping into the fabric of her dress as the little girl buried her face into the Alpha's shoulder. "Y-you can't go. You can't!"

Gently rubbing her back, Farrah bit her lip, clamping down harder as tears threatened her own eyes. "I have to go little one." "No, no! You can't go!" her voice grew louder while more tears streamed down her cheeks. Farrah glanced up, studying her brother who stood breathless in the doorway, his chest heaving as if he'd run a mile to get to her.

Dark droplets were peppered across his light blue shirt, most likely from the rain that could be heard beating against the building's roof. "Why did you do it?" he whispered, his face drawn tight. "Bran, I_" "WHY would you volunteer?!"

Now standing with Marigold held at her side, Farrah narrowed her eyes, daring the Beta to raise his voice again. "Don't talk like that. What's done is done," she snapped. "You only had two more years Farrah - TWO more years! Then you would have no longer been eligible!" his voice cracked, expressing the pain he was enduring though she thought none of it.

"I did it to save her!" the growl in her voice quieted her brother, and she watched carefully as he released his fists clenched at each side. "You know she doesn't have a chance against Districts One and Two – no Omega does! This was her first year being entered, and there was no way I was letting her go into that Arena."

Combing the tangled curls out of Marigold's face as she clung to Farrah for dear life, the older girl showed the slightest hint of a smile, "At least now, she won't have to fight." "But you will," Bran crossed his arms stubbornly, a scowl still evident on his face, "What was your plan? To volunteer and pretend like everything was okay? You're going to be fighting for your life in the Hunger Games against twenty-three other kids who all want to go home!"

"I know!" Farrah shouted, causing the crying little one to jump in her arms. "I know…" she sighed, "That's why I want you to keep her safe while I'm gone." "What?"

He took a threatening step forward, fury written across his face. "Bran, I want you to take care of Marigold while I'm away," using her Alpha tone, Farrah could see her little brother's eyes lower in submission; there was nothing he could do to change her order, so he had to obey. "She's the reason you are being sent away in the first place. Why should I_" "Because I asked you too. You will take care of her and keep her out of harm's way. Understood?" Their eyes connected, and no matter how badly Bran wanted to look away, Farrah did not allow it, not until he agreed. A long sigh parted his thin lips as he looked to the floor, "Understood."

"Two minutes," the deep tone of the Peacekeeper on the other side of the door sounded, causing Marigold's sobs to grow heavier.

"I didn't come back here to argue with you. I came to give you this." Bran pulled something from the pocket of his trousers, lifting the short chain up for his sister to see.

"What is that?" she asked stiffly, somewhat aware of what he was holding.

"Mom and Dad gave this to Gareth a few days before they died, and he wore it during his Games. His Mentor sent it back a week after they finished, but I never bothered to tell you. I thought…you would want to have it." The charm hanging from the chain was small, slender and thinned out to be no thicker than a fingernail; tiny numbers were carved into the piece in an order that looked like a date or code.

"I never managed to find out what the numbers stood for," Bran said sadly, "But it could be your token for the Games." "Thank you Bran." The two hugged, with Marigold in between them as her little brother tried to stifle his tears. "I'm sorry," were last words she heard him whisper before being dragged off, with Marigold screaming in the arms of another Peacekeeper.

* * *

So that concludes the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

I already have the next one done but I like to write the future ones in advance and time out when to post them, so be expecting that sometime soon. I've been contemplating this idea of the whole Hunger Games turned wolf style for a while, and I wanted to test it out and see how well it did, so please feel free to leave a review saying what you thought and I'll be sure to read them.

Also, favorite and follow if you don't mind! I'd really appreciate it.

Note: The pronunciation of my character's name is Far-ah, just in case anyone got confused, but you can read it any way you want, I'm not about to stop you.

In addition, I'm trying to stick as closely to the original book as possible, while also adding a few little twists, but it would really benefit me if some of you mentioned when I got something wrong, or missed something.

I appreciate anyone who took the time to read this first chapter, and hope to be hearing from you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two By Two

The adrenaline still radiated throughout his body, tingling in the fingertips that had stretched up only moments ago to volunteer. This would be his year. He was going to win. Cato was sure of it. He was an Alpha after all, one of the strongest and most skilled people to ever grace the Academy which practically bred them for volunteering. All the years of training would finally be put to use, and he could live the rest of his life out as a Victor, filled with luxury instead of the meaningless life of a Peacekeeper like his older brother. While boarding the train, accompanied by his mentors and newfound District partner Clove, he started thinking back on the events that had just taken place.

It hadn't been as hard as he expected – volunteering, thinking about it now, Cato was surprised his District didn't have more volunteers each year for the Games. After waiting for the female tribute to chosen, only for a short Omega girl to be picked, he smirked at how quickly another was to volunteer to go in her place. The somewhat-familiar Beta was almost beaming by the looks of it as her slightly-crazed eyes scanned over the crowd with a grin, resulting in Cato's chest puffing out a bit more in preparation. He had to put on a show, make himself someone the Gamemakers would remember, identical to what the little brunette was doing before him. Intimidation and certainty were key factors in the Games, and as long as they kept up the Career personas, it would be smooth sailing to the end.

A mousy-looking Beta had been selected for the boys, withering in fear up next to the Alpha Representative after the Peacekeepers shoved him forward, plus the added anxiety brought with a displeased glare tossed his way from the female tribute Clove. Cato could almost smell the boy's lower-ranking status from where he stood, along with the immense feeling of fear; it was vile, to say the least. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Cato shot his hand up into the air, not even having to raise his deep voice amongst the silence of the crowd to be heard. The boy on stage immediately relaxed as he was collected and walked back to the group of shivering fourteen year-old males, making the smirk on Cato's face grow. Announcing he was an Alpha to the crowd caused the feeling of power to swell in his chest while citizens began to applaud, and he and Clove both shared a sinister smile as they shook hands.

Soren, their District Representative seemed overjoyed by the pairing, especially when she was informed they were both Career-trained tributes. Knowledge of their training before the Reaping appeared to be important, supposedly for Sponsor gifts, but the incident was forgotten once stepping foot in District Two's Justice Building. Clove and Cato were separated to say goodbye to their families, which proved to be the hardest part he'd yet faced. His father was proud, boasting loudly about their plans for a large celebratory banquet after he was crowned Victor, along with his only present brother who nodded his approval.

Though his mother looked to be another emotion entirely as tears trailed down her face despite how she tried to hide them, blubbering on and on about how she wished he would stay safe and return home soon. Having never had to deal with a situation as such, Cato was somewhat out of his realm when it came to comforting his mother though he did his best to offer reassuring words. After she'd recovered, he found it harder than he'd anticipated to watch them walk away, only to be left sitting in the same room littered with the dark stains of his mother's tears, waiting for whatever part was next.

Before long, the frame of a large man stalked through the doors; the scent carried with him obviously belonging to an Alpha. He introduced himself as Brutus, his mentor, while Clove would be working with a woman named Enobaria whom Cato could remember as the Victor of a somewhat recent Hunger Games. Brutus sported a smug grin for most of their time together while admitting the confidence he had in Cato already, confessing it had been a few years since he had mentored another Alpha tribute who went on to being the Victor of his own Games. Needless to say, Cato's already inflated ego doubled itself in size.

Now, sitting aboard the train headed towards the Capitol, he somehow felt at ease and on high alert at the same time.

"What's this?" Clove asked blandly, plopping down in the seat beside him as they both eyed the television screen broadcasting the Capitol's symbol.

"The Reapings for all of the Districts are about to air again. It would benefit you both to familiarize yourselves with your competition," Enobaria replied while seated at the dining table a few feet away; with the teeth she possessed, her smile remained just as unnerving as it was on television all those years ago. Cato was well aware that her bite was one of the main reasons she was Victor of her Games, and that alone had him on edge whenever she was around.

District One appeared first, a beautiful Beta girl gifted with sleek blonde hair being picked as their female tribute, but Cato already could tell she was all looks and very little brains. He shifted slightly at the sight of the male tribute, who happened to be a Beta like his partner; the boy was close in age to him, and the small amount of muscle packed onto his frame was enough to raise the tiniest red flag. Cato was supposed to be the leader, he was the Alpha.

It was a tradition amongst the Career Districts that whenever there was an Alpha male Career to enter the Games, they were chosen to lead the Career pack. If there was more than one in the pack, the higher number District you came from settled who was picked. No questions were ever asked. Yet after seeing this Beta, Cato couldn't help but feel a small bit threatened; it was natural in the Games, he assumed. Everyone was after the final spot, and there were sometimes more than one Alpha competing for it.

Cato brushed the feeling off quickly, watching his own Reaping with a smirk as the confidence just seemed to radiate off his well-built form. Now all the other tributes seeing the current broadcast would know who was going to win. District Three passed by with a couple unimportant Omegas, knocking two off his list of possible threats instantly. It was when the camera changed to the Reaping in District Four that something thrummed deep in Cato's chest. His large figure stiffened immediately in the corner seat of the small couch, all the while his eyes began to stare intently at the screen in search of the source that would've caused his wolf to stir.

A disabled Omega girl was chosen, being dragged down to the stage where their colorful Representative stood, with panic evident on her cherub-like face. That is, until a figure started pushing through the crowds in the corner of the screen, storming to the front. No one, not even the cameras seemed to notice, though Cato followed the moving frame until they burst through to the side of the stage. "I volunteer!" the shout brought both Clove and Cato closer to the screen while their mentors moved to hover closely behind, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Another unnatural feeling tumbled around in his chest, nearly causing a growl to escape his lips while he waited for the cameras to move. Finally, they did, and who he saw left him bewildered; a young girl, stood waiting at the front of the crowd, her determined green eyes glued to the little Omega as the Peacekeepers moved to release her. Auburn waves whipped at her face from the seaside wind only District Four experienced, and Cato could practically count the individual freckles across her small nose from the shot provided by the Capitol's cameras. She didn't look afraid; no one could really distinguish any sort of emotion on her face due to her eyes being centered on that same little Omega whom was now mixed in with the twelve year-old group. Cato felt his jaw clench while examining the Peacekeepers who led her onto the stage, next to the Representative who was clearly stunned about having a volunteer.

The girl was perfectly sized, standing as tall as the Representative who was even wearing heels, while bearing a bit wider frame unlike the girl from District One. A distinct scar could be seen on the right side of her neck, exposed by the open neckline of her sundress; it interrupted the texture of her smooth, white skin with a lighter mark right where her pulse could be measured. Cato felt Clove's eyes glance at him momentarily every few seconds, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Something about this girl had his wolf awakening, and Cato couldn't tell if he was displeased by it or not.

"What's your name?" the agitating voice of their Representative questioned, though he noticed the smallest hint of apprehension that crossed her brightly-painted face. "Farrah Rivendell." The sound of her voice repeated itself over and over in his head, memorizing the way she said those words as if it were incredibly important, but he was pulled away from his thoughts by another question the shaken Alpha dared to ask her new tribute after offering a standard compliment. "And your pack status?"

"I am an Alpha." It was like all of Panem stilled at her declaration.

Not even Brutus or Enobaria moved a muscle behind him as the cameras caught people gasping in District Four's crowd. After moments of unusual silence, Clove uncertainly turned her head to gaze at Cato, the question clear in her dark eyes. Would they actually win this year? It had been at least a decade since a female Alpha had entered the Arena for they were a rare species outside of the Capitol. The Alpha gene was said to only be carried into the first born male of a family, but Cato knew that wasn't true, he was one too after all and both his brothers, younger and older, were Alphas as well. But why would she volunteer? For an Omega nonetheless?

"An Alpha? A _female_ Alpha…?" Brutus asked in disbelief, "I thought it they were just a myth for any District outside Two?" Even that was a stretch, Cato had been raised his entire life in District Two other than his few years at the Career Academy, and he had never met a female Alpha. The thought of meeting this _Farrah_ in person intrigued him, leaving Cato with something to look forward to in the Capitol other than all the media attention.

"My, my, this year's Games are certainly looking to be very interesting," Caesar Flickerman chuckled on screen, looking to his colleague Claudius Templesmith who nodded in agreement.

The boy selected to be her partner didn't disappoint either. He was tall, thickly built with muscle, but soon revealed he was a Beta which seemed to surprise everyone. "Looks like District Four will be our biggest competition," Cato commented, facing Clove, whose lips thinned into a straight line, quietly displaying her irritation. Clove was a Beta, so he could understand her feeling challenged by this unexpected tribute, but at the same time he couldn't care less. This Alpha female was the reason for all of these unknown feelings that rumbled throughout his chest, and he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what it took.

None of the other Districts were quite as worthy of his attention like Four, except for District Eleven whose tributes were a twelve year-old Omega and a brooding Alpha male that was now placed on Cato's radar. Finishing off a few dishes left at the dining table, he departed to his room, retiring for the night. Cato stared at the ceiling while resting on the plush bed adorned with pillows, one arm folded behind his head as his other hand carelessly felt about his chest. If there was nothing physically wrong that could make him feel this way, then what was going on? The large Alpha unknowingly fell asleep with one particular person in mind.

* * *

If there was one person in the world Farrah had come to loathe most after Gareth's death, it was Finnick Odair.

The flirtatious Beta was a hit all throughout the Capitol after becoming Victor, but she was the only person ever to acknowledge why. Farrah wasn't blind like the others; she could see the way the Capitol Alphas openly leered at him whenever he walked by, and she found it disgusting. He had been there, mentoring her brother throughout his Games, possibly trying to get Gareth to agree to the same methods Finnick himself had used to earn Sponsors. She could remember the time when the two males had even been friends before Finnick became Victor.

Farrah dreaded the moment she would have to see Odair, and continuously prayed it would be Mags, an eighty-something year-old Victor, that came to collect her for the train ride to the Capitol. Though she experienced no such luck as the musky scent of the Beta's cologne seeped under the doorway before he was even down the hall, almost making her sick to the stomach.

The ever-familiar head of curly golden hair was the first thing she saw when her eyes lifted, followed by the flawless face all of the Capitol idolized, then his toned physique materialized with noticeable tension in his shoulders when he lastly looked to her. Farrah made sure a fire was lit behind her eyes to warn him away, but if she knew anything after all those years of seeing him as a teenager, it was that Odair was persistent and annoyingly determined to do his job.

"Oh," he even had the gall to act surprised after opening the doors. "I didn't realize I would receive the chance to mentor another Rivendell."

"Disappointed?" Farrah couldn't keep the growl out of her voice. Every moment she had seen Finnick's appealing face with Gareth flashed through her mind, causing the pain to rip at her chest like a knife reopening an old wound. _Traitor_ , the word reverberated in her subconscious; a throbbing dullness left in every place its edges met as it bounced around in her skull.

"Farrah, I know you may still be a little angry with me over_" "Do not say another word," her jaw was clenched so tightly she knew if she applied just a bit more pressure several of her teeth would crack. "You know nothing about me, Odair."

Finnick's eyes didn't hold back their display of regret and guilt, unlike his face which morphed into an emotionless mask she had only seen him use in the Games. He understood the wall between them. He was no longer the Finnick she once knew, and he would never be that same boyishly-charming young man ever again. _Traitor._

"Well…I suppose we should…head for the train then. Don't want to keep Mags and your partner waiting." Turning away, he waited at the door for Farrah to move before leading the way in a thick coat of silence. Finnick minded like a true Beta, dismissively flickering his eyes down to acknowledge the fact that he was a lower rank than his tribute despite his status as a Victor. When they were finally aboard, he allowed his gaze to meet hers briefly while leading the way to Farrah's private quarters in the train car.

He spoke mindlessly; instructing her about the different cars though the cogs could practically be seen working in his head. Before leaving to let her get some rest, Finnick stopped in the door frame, trailing his saddened eyes up her back which hadn't moved since walking in the small compartment. Words escaped him in that moment, he had no clue what to say to make any of this better, but he guessed he found a proper place to start.

"Food will be ready for dinner in half an hour." He watched, hopeful that she would at least address his comment, though Finnick ended up not receiving any kind of response. "Farrah, in order for this relationship to work, you will have to learn to communicate with me." The hope slowly faded as the moments went by without an answer, and he figured that was his cue to leave. "I'm sorry I couldn't help him."

* * *

Farrah had never been on a train before. There was no need for such a mode of transportation in District Four, and only permitted Alphas or Victors were allowed to use them anyway. It was peculiar, the unsteady movement she could sense underneath her feet though everything remained, for the most part, still; it had the Alpha shaking uncontrollably, even in her spot seated next to the sealed window.

The scenery changed so quickly, from the familiar palm trees of her own District to strange-looking trees thicker and taller than any she'd ever seen as they got closer to the Capitol. There was no telling what District they were currently passing through, but no matter how long she stared, Farrah's mind still clung to Finnick's words.

How was he not able to help Gareth? Finnick was his mentor, capable of sending him Sponsored parachutes anytime during the Games, and he was saying he _couldn't_ help him. The solid chill ran down her spine like it did that day, watching the video feed - the moment that the Gamemakers had anticipated the entire Games: the final battle between the Career-trained Beta and a District Two Alpha. It was the last fight to determine who would get to go home.

The air had been stiff, thick with tension as Gareth could be seen dodging several of the Alpha's strokes with the long sword. In a split second the sword was thrown to the ground several feet away and the two were down to wrestling, but given the pack advantage, it was rather clear who would win in that moment.

Farrah's older brother sprinted towards the Cornucopia after roughly pushing away the wild hands of the Alpha, turning out to be the one mistake that would cost him his life. Two had reached his sword, turning with a crazed look that she would never forget in his eyes, and the sharpened point flew towards Gareth, propelled by the force of a single throw. It pierced his back, just between his shoulder blades, only for the blood-covered end to reappear out the other side of his torso.

The echoes of Bran's screech wailed in her mind, as the sight of thirteen year-old him burst through his group in search of her. Not even the Peacekeepers could maintain control of her little brother as he flailed around, tears flowing freely down his face; not until she had wrapped her arms around him and held Bran tight did he cease to only whimpers muffled by the fabric of Farrah's shirt.

The pain had been overwhelming, not just emotionally, but physically as well. She swore she could've almost felt the searing, hot sting of the sword penetrate her own skin that day; an empty feeling centered in her chest as a result of Gareth's death.

She didn't remember the ache associated with the memories until an unusual pounding thumped about in her chest, bringing Farrah back to realize the tight grip she held on Gareth's necklace. Her knuckles had turned white from their hold on the small charm, though the color was hard to see due to the newly-dimmed outer light. The sun had descended across the sky, remaining only a tad bit visible over the horizon, yet not enough to light up her room. An unsettling growl came from her stomach as she registered the time, and without changing, Farrah headed towards the dining car Finnick had led her through.

Mags, Tenner, and Finnick all stilled at the dining table when noticing her entrance; a wine glass carefully tilted towards the previous Victor's lips as he paused, still wary of the emotionless look on his tribute's face.

"Ah, Farrah darling, it's um…nice of you to join us," he murmured uncomfortably.

Mags quietly assessed the girl from her place at the table, olden eyes inspecting the way Tenner and Finnick's shoulders both tensed when she took a seat. Farrah made no move to eat, ignoring the unfamiliar yet delicious smelling dishes laid out in front of her as her cold eyes set on Finnick seated across the table. "We were just conversing with Tenner about his skill set. Would you care to tell us anything about what you can do?" Her gaze shifted to the older female Beta, feeling a bit pleased with the way her eyes bowed in submission before returning in search of an answer.

"Farrah used to attend the Career Academy," Tenner piped up to her left, catching everyone's attention. "Quiet_" Farrah warned before being cut off by a suddenly interested Finnick.

"Oh really? A student of the Academy? I thought only your brother attended." A murderous gleam flashed behind her eyes when she looked over at Finnick who shrank the tiniest bit back into his chair, though still expecting an answer. "Her brother?" Mags examined the tension between the two in curiosity. What history could they possibly have together?

"Yes, her older brother, _Gareth Rivendell_. I'm surprised you didn't recognize the name earlier Mags." In attempt to avoid the intense gaze of the Alpha seated across from him, Finnick picked particularly at his food, stirring the wine around his glass with immense interest.

"My memory appears to be failing me again, with my old age and all… It's seems like such a long time since I've heard that name." "Do not speak of my brother," Farrah sneered. Great effort was put into the words when she said them, along with the restraint it took not to show the pain that unexpectedly hit her chest; she hissed at her mentors as they both glanced at one another in abrupt silence. "Very well then," Finnick mumbled, biting his quivering lip.

After a pregnant pause, Mags waited until she saw the tightness in the girl's shoulder loosen, before taking that as a sign to carry on another conversation. "What was your class ranking?"

"She was ranked number one every time I saw the board." Angrily glaring over at her District partner who sat stock still, Farrah felt a snarl threaten to form had she not been intrigued.

"How would you know my class rank Beta?" her Alpha tone underlined the question, revealing the anger that boiled just below the surface.

"Tenner was telling us he was also a student at the Career Academy before the rule was made that only Alphas be eligible to attend. Ranked fourth in his class," Mags nodded proudly, a grin stretching the wrinkles in her face upwards.

"It seems your family is the one to thank for that little addition to the rule book," Finnick released in a breath, soon following with a large sip of wine. Lightly smacking his shoulder, Mags presented Finnick a brief scolding look before glancing up to the female Alpha, "Would mind explaining why that is?"

"It's a long story that I'd rather not indulge in," Farrah settled, not quite as stern as her previous answers.

"Well, even without an answer, two highly-skilled Career tributes are a blessing from whatever gods are up there." Finnick chuckled, finishing off the remainder of his wine until his eyes drifted over to Mags who was once again giving him a motherly look. "What? It's the truth? Do you know how long it's been since District Four had _good_ tributes? Sure, pretty much anyone can handle a spear or make a net, but I'm talking about someone that is memorable!"

Slipping out of his chair, he snuck over to the television and turned it on with a small remote set on the table which hit the back of his legs every time he took a step. Capitol broadcasting immediately came on, showcasing the Reapings from every District starting with One. "See? Look at that – two Betas for District One!"

Farrah, Tenner, and Mags slowly stalked closer to the television, finding suitable places to sit with the two tributes lounging on the large couch and the older Victor occupying a cushioned chair off to the side. Finnick casually opted to sit on the armrest of the couch, instantly moving to the other side after the warning glare from the female Alpha he had moved next to.

It was true; two Betas had been picked for District One this year. The girl was already trying to work a flirtatious angle with her pretty features while the boy flaunted a goofy grin, though both masked a dangerous gleam behind their eyes that Farrah took into account when assessing their threat levels. With their District, they would most certainly be a part of the Career pack this year, making the two ones to watch out for when it came to training and the Arena.

"Be mindful of that girl, Farrah. She'll be the one to unleash her wolf the fastest when tempted." Quirking her head to the side, Farrah acknowledged Mags' comment without removing her eyes from the screen as the camera changed to a view of District Two.

An uncharacteristic thud pounded in her chest at the sight of the Masonry District, increasing as the picture of their Representative shown on screen. Farrah originally thought the feeling to be the hollow ache of memories, seeing that this particular District was home to Gareth's killer, but it didn't take long for her to distinguish it as something more. Her wolf stirred for the first time in a very long time, a promising growl causing bumps to raise the hair on Farrah's arms as she stared forward. What was this feeling? What was happening? The Alpha female had no clue.

A fiery little Beta volunteered to replace an Omega who was first selected as the female tribute, where the brunette's eyes could be seen blazing with a wild look of pleasure at the expressions of fear shown by other people of District Two in the crowd. Another Beta was called up onto the stage appearing rather shaken, yet someone else volunteered for male tribute as well. Why would someone actually _volunteer_ to participate in the Games? The reasoning was beyond Farrah while she watched a very large figure start forward, though the sight of the male caused her wolf to growl inside slightly.

Two was colossal, standing at least a foot or more taller than the Representative who was tall on her own, with bulky shoulders as wide as a door that swayed nonchalantly to each side with every step he took. His short blonde hair was styled upward in the front, showcasing his strong face though Farrah could only seem to focus on his deadly blue eyes. A confident smirk lifted the corner of his lips while he peered out over the people of his District, announcing his name for everyone to hear. "Cato Hadley. I'm an Alpha."

"Oh my," Finnick breathed, thoughtfully stroking his chin in contemplation.

"Two has always provided well-trained tributes for the Games. This isn't that big of a surprise." Mags pointed out.

"We were so close!" the younger Victor swore, jumping off the arm of the couch to lightly kick at its wooden legs instead. "An Omega and a Beta! Do you realize how many Sponsors would've come running to District Four with Farrah being entitled to the position of Alpha in the Career pack? There wouldn't have even been a need for an angle this year!"

"Oh stop pouting Finny, you'll get frown lines!" Inala entered through the other door at the end of the train car, an equally colorful sea-inspired outfit decorating her from head-to-toe.

" _Finny_?" Farrah voiced in both amusement and disgust. Her eyes flickered up to see Odair cringe before an overly-polite smile lit up his face, turning to face the other Alpha with an open gesture.

"Inala," he acknowledged, very aware of the hunger that filled her brightly-lined eyes after trailing over his physique. Farrah had to suppress a laugh, studying the Capitol Alpha as she danced around Finnick; an occasional compliment on his clothing thrown at him to cover up her tracks while she inspected him like a slab of meat. "So these are this year's dazzling young tributes?" Her golden face twisted around to see Farrah and Tenner both, openly scrutinizing their appearances until lastly landing on the girl.

"An Alpha female…" she drew out in one long breath, almost insulted, before snapping back to her original perky persona, "All of Panem has been talking about you. Many say we've already found our Victor."

Farrah caught a small, glimpse of movement made out the corner of her eye which quickly drew a majority of her attention though she faced forward. Tenner had shifted uncomfortably away from her at the Representative's words, and she had no shame in admitting she found his fidgeting fairly entertaining as well. It was that unintentional movement that showed his true insecurity.

"Now, now, Inala, every tribute has a chance of winning. There's no reason to count out the others." Finnick reprimanded, his tone light as if trying to prove there was still hope.

Judging by Tenner's unchanged hesitance, he didn't feel reassured by the younger Victor's words, and Farrah couldn't blame him. The competition was hard this year, and there were never any guarantees on who would come out on top. The only things left for the two tributes to do would be to train and prepare themselves, because even if they made it out of the Arena, no one ever returned the same. Being exposed to open slaughter and devastation took its toll on all the Victors to arrive home, some going mad from their thoughts and memories. Farrah refused to let that happen to her, no matter what happened or what she had to do in the Games, she would survive – at least, she trusted she would.

"When we arrive at the Capitol, there are going to be cameras," she chastised in a low voice so only Tenner could hear, "I don't want that look to ever appear on your face again, it shows weakness and the other tributes are already sizing us up. We do not need to seem like easy targets."

Uncertainly, he lifted his eyes to meet her solid gaze, his expression still twisted between fear and caution. "B-but, I didn't think you'd want to work with me…" It was strange how large and frightening he could appear on the outside, and yet, she found that Tenner was nothing more than a terrified teenager, like herself, except he wasn't near as good at hiding his emotions.

"Don't make me regret it," she finished, watching while he went over her words carefully in his mind. She hadn't intended for her words to come out as harshly as they did, but in a game of life and death, everything had to be taken seriously. His eyes grew hazy as the silence between them stretched on, but all at once, they sharpened, narrowing into focus when he looked back up to meet Farrah's stare. The anxious tension previously displayed melted away, and left in its place was a nonchalant certainty that made him look casual seated in the corner of the couch. Farrah nodded, the beginning of a grin tugging at the corners of her lips as the two turned to watch Inala attempt to get Finnick in a wildly colorful hat she had brought with her.

Unknowingly, Mags had seen the exchange between the tributes, unable to hear due to Finnick and Inala's not-so-quiet voices while the Alpha chased him around the couch holding a monstrosity of a hat. The calm that suddenly washed over the jumpy Beta caused the older woman to raise a brow. Farrah had…comforted him? Just moments ago her tone was deadly when pointed towards the large Beta, yet now they seemed to come to some sort of unspoken agreement, and it had a smile forming on Mags' lips before she realized it.

This they could work with.

* * *

This concludes Chapter 2! Thank you those that have reviewed and are currently following the story! I really appreciate all the support!

I have a quick question that I hope some of you can answer for me:

Am I writing too much in a chapter? Would it be better if I shortened them or should they stay the same?

Honestly, I would appreciate any feedback from you all!

Please remember to follow, favorite, and review if you haven't already! Chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Misplaced

"Rise and shine_" he stopped, staring quizzically at the empty room. The bed was unmade with a few of the many pillows tossed to the floor, meaning Farrah had to have slept in it at one point throughout the long night. Carefully stepping inside, he snapped his eyes towards the private washroom, half expecting the Alpha to burst through the door and reprimand him for coming in without permission, but no one showed. The large wardrobe's doors were slightly opened, meaning the girl must've changed at some time seeing how her Reaping dress lay out on the chair beside it. Lastly after yanking the bathroom's door open with a hand covering his eyes, Finnick concluded that no one was there.

 _Where could she have gone?_

The Victor knew she wasn't in the dining car, given that it was where he had just come from, which left one other possible place for her to be hiding. Ruffling his curly hair in frustration, he crossed the hall to the door of his other tribute, anxiously gripping the knob with a bit of uncertainty. She wouldn't be in here, would she? As far as he could tell, Farrah had no history with Tenner, and she didn't seem to like him that much either, but maybe he was missing something. Tenner had said she was in his class at the Academy; maybe they _did_ know each other and just didn't want to tell him. But with that raised the question as to why? Why wouldn't they want their mentors to know?

Knocking hesitantly, Finnick proceeded to open the door, only peeking his head in in case it was something he did not care to see. Surely, his precaution was for not. Those two couldn't possibly have done anything for him to be worried over, _right_? "Tenner, have you seen_" he whispered, only to be stopped short when seeing the scene before him.

Sure enough, Farrah rested there in Tenner's bed, stiffly placed with her back against the wall and legs straight forward, the tips of her toes barely going over the edge of the mattress. Tenner lay sprawled out over the remainder of the soft surface, deep asleep while his head came to rest on her lap, one of the Alpha's hands limply tangled in his mess of brown hair. Finnick could see the dried trails of tears crossing the Beta's cheeks from the sunlight leaking in through the train's windows, and a bit of the skin under his eyes still remained pink and a bit puffy. The two stayed silent, quietly breathing in sync though Farrah's figure would often jolt around from the movement of the train, causing her shoulders to slump even more.

Long strands of her hair cascaded down her shoulders as the rest disappeared behind her back, contrasting finely with the sea foam green color of the Capitol nightgown she must have found in her wardrobe which hid several of the scars he had seen decorating her skin. For the first time since he'd encountered her as a tribute, Farrah looked at peace, totally calm with no hint of anger or aggression hardening the edges of her face like they usually did. For once, Finnick was reminded of the little girl he knew before his own Games, how happy she used to be. Did the death of her brother really bring her so much pain?

Tempted to let them sleep a little longer, he started his retreat back to the dining car, only to freeze at the tiniest glimpse of movement from his tributes. Farrah stirred, her eyes opening to slits with sleep clearly trying to weigh them back down, but she saw him standing at the door and willed herself awake without a word. At the motion, the large Beta sleeping in her lap moved, drawing both their attentions when turning; his face now aligned with the door and Mentor, though blissfully unaware since he was still asleep.

"He couldn't sleep last night," she released with a deep breath, managing a whisper, "Crying for hours on end. I just came in to quiet him down when this…happened." Gesturing to their current position, Farrah yawned, looking stiff but not annoyed. So, she had comforted him last night? Finnick felt a small smile form on his face, thinking back to what Mags had told him about her exchange of reassurance after watching the Reapings the night before.

"No need to explain. I understand, the first night is always the hardest." He nodded in acknowledgement, now holding the door open fully as if to welcome them out into the world that existed beyond their small room. "I was just coming to wake you both when I couldn't find you. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. You both need to get cleaned up and dressed for when we arrive in the Capitol."

Farrah agreed silently, running her fingers through Tenner's hair with practiced delicacy. Finnick couldn't help watching for a few moments, amazed at the girl's change in mood. She had been so hostile last night at dinner, with him, Mags, and Tenner, but it was almost expected since she was just forced from her home. Now, she was being gentle to her fellow tribute, and even showed concern when he was most vulnerable. Though she had yet to snap at him this morning, Finnick felt slightly relieved, like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A small part of his mind allowed him to think that perhaps, she had chosen to forgive him for what happened with Gareth or at least set their differences aside for the time being. There was a very slim chance of that, he knew, but still a possibility.

With that, he bounded towards the dining car, leaving them to their own devices while he settled into the seat beside Mags who glanced at him with curiosity clear in her eyes. "You look oddly cheery," she commented, continuing with her glass while expecting an answer.

"We have quite the tributes this year," was all he supplied, waiting for breakfast to be served.

* * *

Her right leg was asleep, the lack of blood flow left an awfully-dead feeling in her limb that irritated her to no end. Tenner's head lay still on her thigh, the main cause for such a problem, yet she didn't have the heart to wake him given what a night he'd endured. So, Farrah found herself soundlessly staring at the door of his small room, where she had seen Finnick not but a minute ago. Her back was stiff and aching from the position she had slept in, settled against the hard, edged wood of the train car next to the mattress, but she knew the pain would subside eventually. Thinking back on the events of last night as a distraction, she slowly lost herself in the memory.

Tenner had been crying, ever since they parted to go to their individual rooms for the night, and she could hear it from across the hall. His sobs were relentless, carrying on for hours, sometimes being interrupted with various hiccups caused by his tears before continuing, though it sounded like he was trying to muffle them for everyone else's sake. Farrah could understand his sadness, seeing as how they were sleeping aboard a train, in a foreign room, surrounded by strange people, headed towards their deaths in an Arena, used as entertainment for the rich Alphas of the Capitol, but crying about it would do nothing. If anything, resting was necessary, and his tears were keeping her awake.

She had originally started towards his room in hopes that she could get him to silence, but Farrah paused along the way, looking in the large mirror of her bathroom only to see her reflection. She didn't know what she expected to see when looking, though she had silently hoped it wouldn't be a glimpse of herself. Seeing her supposed reflection hurt, and the tall girl seen donning a frilly Capitol nightgown in a sea foam hue caused something to twist in her gut like the sharp blade of a knife. Its unforgiving wrench caused her to latch onto the rim of the sink, as beads of her own angry tears began to appear in her narrowed eyes.

The room was so cold, lacking any form of warmth or life that lived in her bedroom back home. The bed was too big, too soft, and had too many pillows for her to ever get comfortable, and she had impatiently flailed about all throughout the evening. There wasn't the unspoken comfort of having Brannock sleeping in the room just down the hall, and there wasn't any visit from her little Omega to keep her mind centered on the present. All Farrah could do was dread whatever lay ahead, and it left the terrible feeling of a knot in her throat - like she was drowning, slowly but surely.

No matter how much she tried to blame it on Tenner's noise, there wasn't any way she could go to sleep on her own, not after what she had experienced when watching the Reapings. Ever since her wolf had been brought to the surface, it was uncontrollable and restless, not allowing her to get the tiniest bit of sleep. Farrah had found herself staring at nothing for long periods of time on several different occasions during the night, and a strange feeling harbored itself in her chest. Like a chord pulled a little too tight, with each thud of her heart, an ache would flood her chest as if she were longing for something, but the Alpha had no idea what it could possibly be.

Pulling open the door, she waded out in the hall before casting a glance in each direction, wondering if she could get in trouble for leaving her room at night. Another choked cry sounded from the other side of the door in front of her, and she couldn't stop herself. Farrah peeled back the door, gazing sadly at the large figure of Tenner huddled on the edge of the bed. His noise diminished when the light from the hall seeped into his room, throwing her outlined shadow up onto the wall he was facing.

"F-Farrah?" he stuttered uncertainly when sitting up, "D-did I wake you?"

"No, I was up," she lied smoothly, closing the door behind her which left them once again in darkness. Even in the dark, she could see the irritation bawling had done to his eyes; the skin underneath was pink and rather bloated, while the white of his eyes exhibited more red lines than usual. He attempted to wipe away the tears left streaming down his cheeks so not to show weakness, but she waved him away. "I came to see how you were."

A measly huff parted his lips when looking back out the windows beside his bed, "I'm not well. I'm sorry if I woke you, I just…" He scrambled for an explanation, his shoulders slumping in defeat after being unable to find the right words.

"It's alright," she assured, like she would whenever Marigold came to visit her in the night, "I understand."

Farrah had never been one for small talk. She'd rather a person got to the point and stop dancing around the topic, though now proved to be one of the few times she wasn't exactly sure how to go about things. Tenner was vulnerable, broken by his fears and in need of comfort, so she did the one thing she knew always calmed her little Omega. Without another word, she marched over to his bed, crawling to the other side of the mattress with a sigh before finding the proper place to sit with her back against the wall.

The Beta gave her an unsure look, tensing as if she were about to scold him. Farrah simply motioned him closer, smelling the salty musk of District Four lingering on his skin along with the dominant scent of fresh tears that dampened his face. He scurried about, pulling away the covers from their tangled mess around his legs until his head lay in her lap, dark eyes gazing up to hers in question. "Try to sleep," she commanded, her fingers already playing with the ends of his hair.

The tension filling his body noticeably lessened as he took deep breaths, struggling to rid his eyes of the last few tears without letting them fall. Minutes passed of utter silence while both tried to drift off, but for Farrah, it wasn't working. The feeling in her chest was still too strong, so she scurried for a way to distract herself. "Who was that little girl at the Reaping?" she recalled seeing the girl weep after he was chosen, and unsuspectingly, the question had bugged her for quite a while.

Tenner stiffened, jaw clenching though his eyes stayed closed. "My little sister," he stated dryly, taking another breath, while offering no further explanation. "I remember your brother."

It was Farrah's turn to straighten, the peaceful aura once surrounding them now shattered as her fingers halted in his hair. "I remember hearing stories about him when I was enrolled at the Academy as a child - the only Beta able to best an Alpha during training. He was a brilliant fisherman, used to work on one of my father's ships in the yard after the bit with the Academy took its toll, but he was respected by all, not just his fellow Betas. Gareth deserved to go home." His visible hesitance about his next words caused Farrah to look at him with judgement free eyes. Tenner was speaking the truth, he knew Gareth before his Games, and she found herself weakened by his very words.

"You do too," he finished. "I don't want to have to kill you Farrah."

Sharing a silent gaze, she shook her head, "I don't want to kill you either Tenner."

The realization abruptly dawned on her. Despite the pact usually made between District partners, one of them would still have to die for the other to go home. There were no exceptions simply because the two were friends. They could easily have grown up next door to each other and participated in active conversations on a daily basis, but one of them would still need to die. An indescribable feeling suddenly twisted Farrah's gut, threatening to make her sick with the images of Tenner dead by her hands that now flashed through her mind.

"I'm going to get you home Farrah. No matter what it takes," the Beta spoke, momentarily drawing her from her dark thoughts. "You are my Alpha."

"Be quiet," she hissed, feeling tears start in her eyes. Those sickening words only caused the images to intensify, becoming more real with each one that passed.

"I'm serious," Tenner continued, "Even if I have to die so you can_" "Shut up."

Farrah snapped, having heard enough. No one was going to lay down their life so she could make it out of that god forsaken Arena. Everyone had an equal chance of coming out of alive, and she was not about to let Tenner give up so effortlessly. Angrily wiping away a single tear that managed to escape, she resumed combing through his hair without a sound.

"I'm going to make sure you don't regret it," were his final words before he slipped off into sleep, leaving her to her brooding thoughts.

Snapping back to reality as Tenner's broad frame shifted against her still 'dead' leg, Farrah gently shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open, sleep still tugging down the lids. Gazing up at her sheepishly when realizing he was practically pinning her down with his head, he rolled off the side of the bed and she followed him, stretching on her way to the door. "Breakfast will be ready soon. We are to be fresh and clean for our arrival."

Farrah slunk over to her own room after telling him, and started the shower. While rummaging through the wardrobe for any article of clothing that wasn't skin-tight, a faint smell swiftly rose to her attention. It smelled ambiguously like home, the ocean she worked with every day, and the salt that was permanently etched into every citizen of District Four's skin. Finally grabbing a plain white blouse and black trousers, she followed the scent into her own bathroom only to make a surprise discovery – the shower was saltwater.

Pleasantly shocked, she stepped under the nozzle after stripping away her clothes, and welcomed the familiar warmth. Memories flashed behind her eyelids as she allowed the smell of the water to seep into every crevice of her mind, and Farrah could've stayed there for hours had her growling stomach not reminded her of the food awaiting. Freshly dressed with her long hair now combed, she set off to the dining car, finding both her Mentors present but not her District partner.

"Good morning Farrah," Finnick greeted while Mags simply smiled. "We have quite the day ahead of us! Today is the Tribute Parade, so I'd advise you to eat a sizable amount. It will require a lot of energy."

Nodding, she immediately went for a small bowl of the usual breakfast served back in Four, catching Finnick's notice in an instant. "Oh come now, you cannot go about eating what you have already when there are so many other dishes I'm sure you've never tried! This," he motioned to many dishes before him, "is Capitol-quality cuisine, my darling."

"Let the girl eat what she wants Finnick," Mags rebuked like a true mother.

"At least taste this," he eagerly pushed forward another dish, consisting of some brightly colored berries stirred into a beige-looking mixture. "It's not as flavorful as it would be if it were made in Four. The Capitol doesn't use saltwater the way we do." He noted with a smirk.

Farrah cautiously tried a spoonful of the dish, a small grin spreading across her face as she nodded her approval. A look of accomplishment and pride settled on Finnick's face while he crossed his arms and glanced to Mags with a devilish grin; the old woman rolling her eyes in exasperation. The two's interactions were always enjoyable to see, and it brought an actual smile to her face when they began to banter back and forth over what Inala's hair would look like today.

"A shark fin for the Reaping, I bet you it will be in the shape of a large coral plant today for the Parade," Finnick suggested, easily absorbing the rest of his breakfast.

"And risk the tangles? No, I say a starfish. She's been following the sea creature pattern lately, and it would be a shame if she changed tactics right before the Games." Mags chuckled warmly, finishing off her milk.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me longer than I thought to get ready," Tenner stalked through the doors, plopping down in the seat beside Farrah who gave him a stiff grin in greeting. She had not forgotten his words from last night.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally join us my boy. I've been meaning to converse with you both about the Parade tonight." Leaning closer to show his sincerity, the younger Victor flickered his gaze between them both, contemplating something. "When we arrive, you'll be escorted into separate quarters where your styling team will begin their work. Think of it as small modifications to ensure Sponsors, and do not even consider protesting," he pointed to Farrah who had opened her mouth to voice her opinion.

"Arguing with them will do you no good. They're simply doing their jobs, so I trust you both won't give them any issues." He waited until Farrah and Tenner both gave him a nod before continuing, "Once they are done, your stylists will come in and start with the costumes. Mags and I will meet you both out by the carriages when you are done."

"W-what do we have to do?" Tenner was visibly shaken by the thought of stepping out in front of all of Panem, however Farrah was as well. Something could go wrong causing her to make a fool of herself, or her stylist could dress her up as a ridiculous-looking fish like they did that one year, and she was positive she would never be able to live that down if she lived at all. Quietly praying that none of that would happen, she faced Finnick while he explained.

"Normally, Mags and I like to wait to figure out our yearly angle until after we've seen how our tributes interact. And having seen both your personalities and how you work together, we've come to the conclusion that you two will be playing the roles of a fearless Alpha and her faithful Beta. Normally such a pairing would only exist if the male tribute were an Alpha, and the female were the Beta, but in our case, we'll be able to put our own spin on the idea that the Capitol's never seen. Before you protest, let me explain. If the people see Tenner looking up to Farrah for directions and approval, they'll not only underestimate him in the beginning, but they will also think her to be more powerful, which will leave plenty of room for both of you to make your mark in the Arena." That proud expression started over Finnick's features again, as if he'd just found the final piece of a puzzle, and watched when the two tributes shared a look.

Farrah was unsettled by their plan, mostly because of what Tenner proclaimed last night. If he had his way, he would carry out his role of a 'faithful Beta' seriously, and she couldn't let that happen. Already working up his image, the Beta's eyes searched for approval over the plan, and she felt herself reluctantly nod which had him nodding as well. Finnick smiled brightly, settling back into his chair with one large breath.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you both last night, and fear I may do it again if I don't now, but are either of you mated?" Her heart stopped, at his words, nearly choking on the spoonful of breakfast she was about to swallow. Judging by his uneasy look, Tenner was just as uncomfortable as she was with the question. Mates were a rare thing in today's world, not everybody was able to find their other half with the separation of Districts, but some were lucky enough to.

It was an old custom that followed with their wolf heritage, every wolf was said to have a mate whether they found each other or not. A mate stood as half of another person's heart and without them, most felt incomplete or empty. Marriages between people who were not mates were often built of more human-based feelings that weren't as strong as a pair-bond connection, but functioned well enough for people to live satisfying lives. As a child, she had actually found the tales about mates meeting for the first time rather infatuating, not that she would ever admit to it. The detail that went into explaining such a concept could make a person reconsider their whole lives and wonder if they had ever truly felt an emotion so strongly.

The connection was said to be immediate – that a mate could tell when the other was nearby. Yet once they made contact of any form, the beginnings of the bond were formed and the two would be tied together until the end of time. It all sounded rather dramatic thinking back on it now, but Farrah couldn't say anything since she herself hadn't mated yet. You were told as a kid to stay pure for your mate if you were lucky enough to find yours, and unknowingly the Alpha had. Farrah had never kissed another or been kissed, though very few ever tried. Rarely ever hugging for it was said that another's scent could remain on a person for years, which tainted a mate's natural smell; she had remained practically untouched in every way.

At one point in her life, Farrah could remember dreaming about finding her own mate. He would be tall, strong, handsome, and an Alpha like her. Usually following that would be the farfetched dreams of the perfect life they would have together and their happily ever after, like every other kid introduced to the idea of a mate. Now, it seemed like such a silly daydream.

"No," she finalized after an awkward moment of silence. "N-no," Tenner choked out beside her.

"Shame," Finnick tutted, not seeing the expressions of shock and slight horror plastered to their faces, "Ever since Katniss Everdeen claimed to find her mate in the baker boy chosen as her partner, Snow issued a rule change for whenever a statement was made that a tribute had found their mate. We could've used that."

"You are positively hopeless Finnick," Mags sighed.

"What?" he retorted, not seeing the problem.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter Three!

I'm sorry it wasn't quite as long as the others, but the main objective that I wanted to accomplish with this chapter was building a relationship between Tenner and Farrah so their friendship could blossom a little easier in future chapters.

I've found myself writing a lot more for this story than I thought I would, so I'm trying to time out when I should post each chapter, and I think I've come to the decision of submitting every 10-15 days. That's if I am able.

Just as a little tease, I want you all to know that Cato will finally be making an appearance in the next chapter! So be prepared!

I love reading your guys' reviews and seeing how many people have followed this story, so I want to say thank you to all of you that have! Please, keep them coming because I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on things. Thank you again, and I hope to hear from some of you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Impressions

Both tributes were in awe when peering out the windows of their train car, watching as the scenery changed drastically right before their eyes. The amount of trees went from dozens to only a handful, and Farrah knew they were entering the Capitol. Most of the space was taken up by expensive-looking buildings that loomed over them with their tall height or stores highlighted by large sign-like screens used to display whatever was sold there in quick sideshows. Tenner clung to the glass beside her, examining every inch of the foreign area like a child would a present on their birthday. The female Alpha on the other hand, simply stared at the gray structures; her eyes absorbing the sea of colors made up of Capitol citizens that scoured the streets.

Everything here seemed so well-kept, despite the lack of vegetation; it was almost like looking at a picture. The places and people were practically sculpted from a child's dream, being made up of bright colors and indescribable shapes, while some were also decorated with the most comical things such as gems, or patterns that had been marked into their colored skin. Farrah felt she must've arrived on another planet entirely.

The train came to a steady halt in front of another humongous building that blocked out the sun. Crowds of people could be seen buzzing about in a frenzy as they surrounded pair after pair that stepped off the train, yet the train cars were at such an angle, she couldn't make out the other tributes. Surely, they were the pairs from Districts One, Two, and Three, which meant they were to leave next. One of the many people carrying a camera turned around, pointing with a shout to Farrah who was still seated next to the window, and eagerly snapped a picture as others joined in.

"Can't have them getting a peek too early, my dear," Finnick pulled her away, a gentle grip on her upper arm; appearing surprised that she moved and allowed him to touch her without protest. Swiftly tugging the curtains to, he motioned for her to join Tenner and Mags who both stood near the door, waiting. "Remember what we discussed," he spoke, hands readily gripping the handles of the train car's door, "You two have roles to play, and if they're done correctly, the Capitol will eat it up enough to secure a hefty amount of Sponsors."

"What Finnick is failing to say, is don't show them fear. Let them think you aren't worried at all. Act like you've already won," Mags gingerly pat Tenner's arm who nodded in response. Farrah rolled back her shoulders as if preparing for a fight just as the doors were pulled apart, revealing a mass amount of sudden flashes and voices shouting.

The two tributes stuck closely by each other, with Tenner hovering over her shoulder like a shadow. Finnick put on a charming smile for the cameras, occasionally pausing to stop for a picture or to blow a kiss at one of the Capitol girls screaming his name. It was nauseating to watch, but she managed to suppress her grimace, though Farrah showed no hint of a smile. The younger Victor glanced back at his tributes, his smile faltering for a fraction of a second before he made eye contact with the girl, wordlessly telling her to play up their act.

After a brief moment of irritation, Farrah faced her District partner who looked to her in response. Posing as a silent order, a curt nod gestured him towards the cameras, and he glanced over to them shortly, turning to her with an uncertain look on his face despite the unusual confidence he was displaying. His acting was surprisingly convincing, and a faint grin tugged at her lips until she nodded over to the cameras again, unable to say anything due to the rising noise from the people's crazed shouting and cheers. Tenner shook his head uneasily until the expression was replaced with a semi-cocky grin, and he started over to a smaller group of cameras and screaming girls that enveloped him hastily.

She hadn't noticed that Tenner's tall stature was used as a shield when it came to the cameras, and was soon bombarded with questions and flashes right after he left. Minutes passed and Farrah couldn't get over the feeling that she was being consumed; everywhere she looked there was a camera lens in her face, or someone shouting a question with hopes she would answer. Offering small casual smiles once she seemed to get the hang of it, Farrah straightened back and shoulders to look more intimidating like an Alpha should, and all of a sudden, Finnick was there, bringing a wave of new cameras and fans with him.

"You're doing quite well," he muttered in her ear, quickly returning to beam at the crowd. "Now, go fetch Tenner, flash a few sexy smiles, and let's head inside. We don't want your stylists getting mad. That could end badly for the both of you." Her eyes rolled on their own accord, not taking into account that it could possibly show up in one of the pictures, where she then set off in search of Tenner.

Parting the crowd was easy, finding her District partner turned out to be the real problem, but she just followed her nose, knowing the only other person to smell like sea water would be him. Farrah found him surrounded by cameras, though he looked to be handling them rather well. A nonchalant smile was etched into his handsome features as he turned his focus from one lens to the other; a rare pose would be thrown out every now and again for the females in the crowd to feast upon. It was when he moved to blow a kiss that Farrah intervened, and took hold of his wrist as he pulled away from his lips. Seeing it was his District partner, he managed to retract his expression in a somewhat sheepish way as she gave him what she hoped was a scolding look.

New questions where sprung upon them at the notice, but Farrah ignored them all, instead choosing to direct Tenner's attention to the front in a soundless order. He nodded, following behind her as they did before, until they were joined by Finnick and Mags.

Entering the building turned out to be a huge relief, for no more flashes threatened to blind them and no other cameras could be seen. Finnick squeezed in between the two, laying an arm across each of their shoulders with a friendly tug closer. "That was excellent, both of you. As a last word of advice before you prepare for the Parade, I want you both to look out for one another. The other tributes will undoubtedly be looking for your weaknesses and blind spots so make sure both of you maintain the same unbreakable personas." With that, the two were led down several halls, and separated.

* * *

If they ripped away any more of her hair, Farrah was certain she would end up hurting someone. The three person prep team had been waxing every inch of her body for what felt like hours, and the pain never seemed to lessen. Despite their original unease due to her pack status when first being introduced, the group of Betas had recollected rather quickly and carried on with their conversations without even acknowledging her discomfort. Another strip was ripped from her leg, and a growl escaped her lips in annoyance. This caused one of the women to pause; Merope was her name if Farrah remembered correctly, before being ushered to continue by the other, called Briar.

"We have to finish before Gaviner arrives. No time to dilly-dally Merope," the short green woman chirped.

"How much more?" Farrah groaned. Being completely bare in front of strangers was not an ideal situation, and she was ready to practically beg for a robe or something to cover herself so they could just be done with it all. It didn't help that with each strip taken away, she felt even more exposed, seeing the hairless skin tint the slightest shade of pink from agitation.

"Oh, don't worry. The worst part is over," the one male Beta of the group, Kern, assured her. "Now we have to move onto the bath and trimming, then that should finish you off."

In spite of her reluctance at first, the rest of their process wasn't as bad as the waxing. She got a little angry with how hard they scrubbed her skin, but Farrah got over it, and soon, they were finishing up. The three fluttered about, placing 'finishing touches' across her flesh with looks of approval when they were done. Lastly, a strange cream was smeared across many of her scars with promises that they would disappear, but Farrah saw only a small amount of improvement after the mixture had seeped into her skin.

Pausing in the middle of their conversation about how absolutely (using Briar's own words) _scrumptious_ Finnick appeared during his Games, Merope frowned in confusion, and lathered another section of her right bicep where a big portion of her skin was tainted by a wide scar. The cream did nothing but take in a few centimeters of the mutilated tissue, leaving the scar with what looked to be no change. Her strange, lightning bolt-shaped eyebrows drew together on Merope's colored face. "That's odd," her high voice commented, drawing the attention of the other two.

"Leave it," Kern instructed, "Gaviner can decide what to do with her later."

Handed a silk robe, she hurriedly put it on and tied it tight, still sitting on the prep table as the three left in a flurry of conversation.

Farrah slightly wondered what she looked like now, if there was any change at all. With as much work as the Betas had done, she wouldn't be surprised to see a completely different person standing as her reflection. Glancing around the room, she failed to find a single mirror which confused the Alpha. They had just spent who knows how long prepping her, putting her through endless amounts of pain, and she wasn't allowed to see the finished product?

Back in Four, there was never any need for her to clean herself the way the prep team had. It was inevitable that she would just get covered in sand or fish guts given that was her daily job, and why do any more than shower off when it would be for not? The same went for everyone else, especially the fishermen, and no one ever said anything about the grime or stench carried by another.

Feeling the bare skin underneath her now-shaped eyebrows, Farrah didn't understand how such small hairs could cause such unbelievable pain when plucked. Momentarily, she wondered if Tenner had to endure the same treatment. That is, until a man entered the room.

Clearly an Alpha, his natural scent was masked under dozens of individual colognes that set around him like a thick fog. His dark eyes immediately began analyze her face, with the occasional flutter down her body which kept Farrah's back stiff during the period of silence. Out of everyone she had seen in the Capitol so far, this man was relatively normal in appearance, except for the wild blue color dying both his hair and short beard. The small tuft of hair on his wide chin was cut particularly, curving up the remainder of his jaw in a peculiar fashion though every few inches were streaked with a dark purple. Multiple silver pieces were latched onto his right ear, glinting in the ceiling light when he turned his head in thought. And a pair of sharp, black glasses slid down his nose when he suddenly pushed them back into place with a black-painted nail and faced her.

"Marvelous," the word slipped from his lips in a hiss, "Finnick did tell me you were very beautiful my darling, but I was not expecting _this._ Now I understand why he called to change the designs. _"_ When she did not respond, he grinned and steadily approached, a hand outstretched. "I am Gaviner Arausio, your stylist."

His hands were heavily moisturized with a strong smelling lotion that could've knocked a person to the floor, but Farrah insisted on showing no sign of discomfort in front of another Alpha. "Farrah Rivendell," she supplied, hoping she could get dressed soon. The room was rather cold, and sitting on a metal table in nothing but a robe was not helping cease the shivers that ran up her spine.

"Oh darling, believe me, I know who you are. _The female Alpha!_ Oh," he shuddered with a shrill sort of laugh, "It just gives a person chills. And believe me Farrah, I am here to make you look absolutely fierce!"

With a loud clap, he turned and ushered her to follow behind him. It was a short walk, one in which Farrah desperately wished for clothes given the number of times she caught Gaviner eyeing her body, but they soon made it to another room with a large three-way mirror situated in the corner and fabric scattered everywhere. Instructed to stand on a small step, she did as told and watched carefully while he began to take various measurements. "I do wish you would let me have peek at what's underneath so I know what I'm working with darling," he drawled.

"No," Farrah settled immediately, a tight grip on the collar of her robe. Having just met the man after being what some would consider tortured by three unfamiliar Betas, she was not about to let someone else ogle her like some cheap trash. Gaviner drug out a long, dramatic sigh while muttering a short "fine" in response.

"At least your brother was more cooperative." His sudden statement managed to capture her full attention, and Farrah could no longer see what he was doing with the measuring tape when she gaped at him. "He was a perfect canvas, one stylists like me only find once in a lifetime!" Gaviner sighed again, this time a little saddened while fiddling with some patterned fabric on the table. "I've never been outside the Capitol, so when I would ask him to describe District Four to me he would always divert back to talking about you and the younger one, Brannock. Tributes rarely confide in me when it comes to their personal lives, but Gareth was different – he was eager to talk about his family, and I don't think I've ever seen as much love in anyone else's eyes as I did when he mentioned you or Bran."

Tears had silently pooled in her eyes, overflowing down her cheeks in unexpected trails that had Gaviner scrambling for a tissue. Hurriedly wiping away the escaped liquid, he smiled sadly as the two's eyes met. "I didn't mean to make you upset." "It's fine," Farrah reasoned, though she was clearly emotionally unstable at the moment.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think I've decided on your costume." A mischievous glint caught in the Alpha's eyes, and Farrah couldn't tell whether to be frightened or not. Surely, he wouldn't put her in anything humiliating. Earlier, he said Finnick had called to change the designs; that had to have meant something good, right? "Now darling," he spoke up while holding out a long piece of fabric, "You simply relax and before you know it, I'll have every man begging on his knees to even get close to you!"

Oh boy.

* * *

This wasn't her. This was _not_ her. This couldn't be her.

For minutes at a time, Farrah gaped disbelievingly at the mirror in front of her. Her mind seemed to slow, trying to conjure up plausible explanations as to how Gaviner was able to accomplish this. There was no possible way an outfit and some makeup could make her out to be a completely other person because the girl displayed before her now was _definitely_ not Farrah. Then how did he do it? Staring a bit more intently, she took in every aspect of her appearance.

The dress itself was intricate, more detailed and beautiful than anything Farrah had ever seen. With a thin layer of nude coloring as the base extending all the way to the floor, the material gave anyone that looked the illusion that were seeing pretty much all of her body when she was really almost completely covered. The fabric clung to her body like a second skin, showcasing more of her natural curves which made Farrah all the more uncomfortable as Gaviner practically fawned over them. Red streaks created by a plethora of crimson crystals and sequins gathered all throughout the garment, extending dangerously in an imitation of tiger stripes that covered her body. The sleeves remained huge, draping down near the floor as one got closer to her wrists, while also carrying out the red and nude pattern to the very end.

A teardrop shaped hole was cut out of the bodice, leaving her entire stomach on display starting from just underneath her breasts, which had been lifted in a wire-lined contraption that Farrah was about ready to rip off, to an inch below her belly button. The extra material pooled together near the back, sleeves and all, in a shimmering puddle of red that glinted in the ceiling light, and the Alpha could only imagine what it would look like to the people of Panem.

Once tall red heels were successfully strapped to her feet, Farrah frowned at the slit, now noticeable as she stood, that cut through the front of the skirt, exposing the front of her legs up to the knee. The more she moved, the more new details it seemed to reveal about the dress. For now, she realized that the fabric masking her shoulders had been cut away, leaving them out for the world to feast upon as well, and a strange spine-like fin could be seen protruding from between her shoulder blades in the back before blending in with the rest of the ensemble.

All of the skin shown was dusted lightly with golden sparkles, adding to the shiny effect as they flashed with each movement of her body. Like handcuffs, a collection of red diamond bangles were placed around her wrists, contrasting with the dangly silver earrings which weighed down the skin at each side of her head. The red in Farrah's hair had been brought out, while the fibers themselves were curled tight enough to keep it at shoulder level, in representation of a mane. Following a short debate, Gaviner then went back and carefully placed miniscule diamonds atop individual curls, that later resulted in a strange yet dazzling outcome.

She had never been one to dress up, but the Alpha had to admit that she looked astounding with her golden makeup tinged a lovely red hue. Despite feeling as though she were wearing a full mask, her face didn't appear completely covered, but the crimson shade of lipstick made her worry, conscious to keep it off her teeth which sparkled white.

"I'm magical, aren't I?" Gaviner stood beside her in the mirror, trying to suppress a full-blown smile.

"It doesn't even look like me…" Farrah was merely amazed at what makeup and a dress could do. She'd never seen herself in such a way, and she'd be lying if she were to say something negative about her appearance. Moments were spent of her staring at herself, unable to grasp the fact that this was _her_.

"Oh, trust me darling, it looks like you. You're a lionfish! Incredibly majestic and unique yet deadly. Oh I will have to thank Finnick for the idea!" he squealed, causing Farrah to pause. "Finnick came up with the idea?" "Why, of course! He called me this morning telling me a simple fishing net and swimsuit wouldn't do you any good, and now I completely agree! You are fabulous!" he clapped, "You need to get to your chariot darling! And don't let any of those other tributes intimidate you, remember, you are fierce!"

"Thank you Gaviner," she nodded as the doors to the room were suddenly opened and someone was there to lead to the chariots.

With so many people running about, it was difficult to even spot anyone familiar, but Inala's tall, orange tail fin up-do shown like a neon sign in the dark where she was to go. Tenner was already there, standing with Finnick and Mags who conversed idly next to the chariot, and Farrah found herself pausing near the entrance, taking in her District partner's appearance as well. In a bodysuit sort of way, the fabric of his costume was stitched tighter, yet he wore the same material, with a tan base decorated in red stripes. The Beta was visibly anxious, shifting from side to side in small movements, unknowingly making the gems and sequins on his costume sparkle with each motion. The long sleeves of his suit did not drape as hers did, but instead a spikey-looking fin was attached to the wrist, matching the larger one across his back. It appeared as if one of his stylists took the liberty of continuing the design up his broad neck, connecting two stripes in one that stopped at each side of his jugular in heavy set crystals.

Farrah could hear several of the snickers and snide remarks coming from a group of tributes huddled together closely, which she assumed was the Career pack of Betas since the Alpha from Two was nowhere in sight. Their eyes regarded him in a threatening manner and a few more words were exchanged before the airhead from One was covering her lips as she shook with laughter. Tenner's fists clenched at the sound, seeing how it wasn't well hidden, and that was when she decided she had heard enough. Feeling their gazes shift to her as she marched towards her District partner, Farrah ignored the others completely, and set a gentle hand on Tenner's arm.

His eyes snapped to hers in that instant, bowing submissively before returning to her face. The color in his eyes lessened as his pupils widened and he seemed at a loss for words, with his mouth opening and closing multiple times within a minute, which only caused a small smile to grace her lips. The prep-team had done a good job on his hair; cutting the sides and puffing the mess of curls in the front, it helped bring out that deadlier look over the boyish one he wore before. Tenner was a tribute to be feared, and now, he had a look to match.

"My, my, Farrah," Finnick chuckled, gaining both our attentions. "You clean up rather well." Mags elbowed him lightly in the side, turning towards her tributes as the Victor beside her clutched his middle, "You both look charming – much better than some of the others here."

As a result, they both began to examine the others at their chariots. Having seen the pink sparkly fluff that was District One, Farrah avoided them entirely and set her eyes on the crazed Beta from Two. Her short stature was encased in golden armor, styled after the ancient warriors of the old world with a winged cap atop her head, but Farrah couldn't shake the scrutinizing look the young girl threw at everyone around her. She was clever, probably planning different scenarios in which they would die right now, though it was when that same gaze traveled to the Betas from One that the Alpha became uneasy. If there was already one person in the Career pack that anticipated killing another, the group would not be a safe choice. Farrah would have to keep that in mind when considering Tenner and her options.

Without her District partner, the Beta looked frustrated, much like Tenner had without her. Were the two friends before the Games? The question compelled her mind to wander, in which Farrah awaited seeing the District Two Alpha with apprehension. Seeing him on the television during their train ride confirmed three things straight away - he was cocky, confident that he would come out on top, and _huge_ , undoubtedly a trained Career. That being said, if it came down to the two of them, she would be forced to fight him, and she wasn't so sure she could win.

Farrah was determined not to end up like her brother. There was no way she would become another laughing stock for the Victors of District Two. No, she was going to win, she _had_ to.

Vigor renewed, her gaze moved onto the other tributes standing around, trying her best to remember which District they came from. District Three's stylists practically wrapped the two kids up in aluminum foil, being unable to come up with anything original, while they steadied the hefty metal piece decorating their heads. The red-haired Beta and her partner from Five didn't have terrible costumes, being covered head-to-toe in silver sparkles with a disk that went around their heads, presumably styled after a satellite dish, but at the least, it wasn't as humiliating as the pair from Six who had to wear a crescent moon cut-out around their faces. Seven wore solid white in delicate folds that were placed precisely all over their bodies, unlike Eight who were jumbled messes of colored textiles and frill. Nine and Ten were both bedazzled forms of the things in their Districts, varying displays of different painted grains and fully decked-out cattle ranchers.

It was the tiny Omega from Eleven that caught Farrah's eye. Her short form barely could see over the front of the chariot while her Mentors hurried around looking for something for her to stand on, and she seemed even more miniscule next to the gigantic Alpha who always appeared solemn. A small silver crown embedded itself into her mountain of brown curls while her light blue dress contrasted finely with her dark skin. The man standing beside her was dressed similarly, with an identical crown atop his head and long overalls to show off the muscle packed into his arms. Farrah cast a brief glimpse towards District Twelve, seeing the tributes coated in coal dust and outfits sculpted from black rock. She had just been about to turn around when she made eye contact with the small Omega.

The little girl dipped her head for a second, minding accordingly until she surprised the Alpha as her eyes returned to hold her stare. Farrah allowed the tiniest bit of a smile to curve her lips in greeting as she softened her eyes and the Omega beamed happily, returning the grin tenfold. She flickered her gaze up an abrupt sign of motion to see the Alpha from Eleven's face to have morphed from one of impassiveness to confusion, as if he were trying to figure her out. Before she could make any gesture of peace, Tenner's hand settled on her shoulders, drawing her attention to the newest addition to the room.

It was in that moment, eyeing her competition that her gaze fell on the Alpha from Two as he stormed into the room. His overall appearance remained the same; unchanged from the screen she had seen them on the day before, except anger was evident on his face. With fists clenched, he was soon joined by his Beta and they quietly conversed while looking over the other tributes. Farrah noticed his back abruptly straighten as if he were alerted to something, and his blue eyes snapped straight towards her, yet something happened when their eyes met. Suddenly, cobalt blue met sea green and electricity soared throughout her body, igniting what felt like small fires under her skin, but she couldn't move to relieve the unexpected pain. Her vision centered on him, and him alone. Everything around him seemed to fade into the background while his eyes noticeably widened for a fraction of a second before one surprising word shaped his lips, "Mine."

And she knew she was done for.

* * *

Well hello again everyone! I know it's only been fifteen days since the last update (yes, I've been keeping count) but it feels like a lot longer.

I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking, and I'm so happy Cato and Farrah finally met! Hopefully you guys are too!

There could possibly be more interaction in the next chapter, along with Cato's view on first encountering Farrah, so I look forward to seeing your opinions on that!

I appreciate all of you that have read, enjoyed the story, and followed it thus far. Please, remember to comment or review, your opinions are always important to me whether it's hate or not! The next chapter should be out soon.

Oh, and as a little piece of information, this story is also on Wattpad - My Little Lionfish (A Cato Love Story) by Writer5647.

I don't know if any of you care about that or not, but I just thought to mention it in case anybody wanted to read it that way. I update on chapters the same day I do this site, so you won't be missing out on anything!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: At A Distance

The anger consumed him. It had been hours of sitting still, obeying small commands from a group of Betas nonetheless as they picked at every little detail of his exterior, and Cato was finally fed up. Having never been a patient person, by the time his stylist, Tressa, was forced to make the third alteration to his costume to accommodate his size, he was eager to get this entire Parade over and done with. The moment the other Alpha had finished dressing him in the heavy golden armor, he bolted in the direction of the chariots, refusing to stop as they called after him.

It didn't take much to get Cato angry, and with the remains of his earlier fury still swirling about in his chest, the Alpha was not in a pleasant mood. As soon as the strength of his displeased emotions met the irrepressible existence of the wolf in his body, which had lingered ever since the televised Reapings, he could barely see from the blinding rage. With all of the built up aggression, Cato stormed through the doors, calming slightly at the satisfactory boom the wide, wooden structures made against the walls. Ignoring all the eyes he knew were aimed his way, he spotted Clove from a distance and marched over to her side.

The Beta looked relieved to have him there, given she had to spend the time with the two others from One, whom were now silent due to Cato's presence. "What has you so riled up?" she asked lazily, not really caring for the answer. He brushed aside her question, noting the bored yet concentrated look in Clove's dark eyes; she must've been studying the others. "Tell me what you think," one bulky shoulder gestured to the other tributes around them as his sharp eyes soon followed.

Her gaze knowingly flickered back to the sparkly pink Betas behind them before giving him a look that clearly read they would discuss the pair later, and she turned, crossing her arms over the golden chest plate. "A number of the Omegas have proven to be of no value, so I've taken the liberty of crossing them off our list already. The real matter will be distributing the kills amongst the pack, but only a few seem like they'd survive the Bloodbath. The male Beta from Ten could potentially pose a threat, but it doesn't appear he's all that bright." "It's amusing how you purposefully avoid the certain few I was actually asking about," he commented, lifting his eyes to glare at the Alpha from Eleven.

"Eleven hasn't shown much, perhaps we'll see more during training, but as of right now, I can't really say," Clove scrutinized said foreign Alpha with her gaze, unsure what to make of him. "The female Alpha arrived not too long ago as well, but Enobaria informed me that her partner…"

Her words trailed off, but he found no reason to listen any more for something else caught his attention. In an instant, Cato could no longer think clearly, let alone hear what Clove was saying; it was as if his entire exterior had lost its power to process movement, leaving him trapped inside an immovable corpse. He solely focused on the heady smell that grew stronger with each second that passed, flooding every inch of his mind as his whole body stiffened in anticipation. Each intake of breath replenished the scent in his head, making the organ in his chest pound faster than ever before. The unusual smell of salt was dominant, practically stomping out the hints of an unrecognizable spicy floral scent the longer he analyzed it. There were hardly any words befitting enough to describe what he currently detected in the air, but one thing was sure, Cato wouldn't rest until he found out where it came from. What on Earth could smell so _heavenly_?

Every ounce of air seemingly left his lungs when he turned, his gaze snapping around to the one set of tributes he hadn't bothered to inspect, which quickly had him realizing how wrong he was to do so. Another pair of eyes collided with his instantly, causing the Alpha's heart to leap into his throat while he studied every inch visible of the creature before him. Partially hidden behind her hulking District partner was the most beautiful girl – no, woman, that he had ever laid eyes on. Her heart-shaped face stared back at him, a mixture of emotions meshing together like the colors of a kaleidoscope that had her sculpted eyebrows dancing in a rhythm of draw, scowl, release as if she were thinking too deeply, but Cato ignored the small aspect, unable to even make it past her eyes. Pools of sea green threatened to drown him if he stared too long, with the shades darkening as the color got further away from the pupil, imitating waves that washed back and forth.

Freckles soon came into his vision as they settled themselves in a cluster across the woman's small nose, masked a bit by a thin layer of golden-tinted makeup as was the rest of her face. Starting out in a shimmery golden base, her eye makeup continued until morphing into a glimmering red that matched the designs on her dress. Cato had to physically restrain himself at the sight of her full lips, painted a luscious red in the same tone for he wanted nothing more than to see that very color smeared across his own lips after whisking away every last breath of hers. A rosy blush had been applied to her cheek, and the Alpha could only imagine what a real blush would look like, staining her pale skin. Perhaps, he could force her hand with a few sweet words and she would grant him the very sight he was hoping for.

The flesh of his palms tingled, longing to run over the soft skin of her face and back through her beautiful hair that showed red under the ceiling lights; miniscule diamonds making their presence known with the occasional glint as well. Cato couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down her body, the way her bedazzled costume hugged every gorgeous curve perfectly was driving him mad, and the skin she exposed had a mixture of both anger and arousal sparking inside of him in seconds. For one, he did not particularly like the number of males who would also give her attention in such an outfit which revealed numerous parts of her body; especially her partner, the one currently standing _very_ close to her that had Cato's wolf growling angrily. But he had to admit, she was absolutely stunning.

"Mine," the words formed his lips soundlessly, and he knew she'd seen it.

Her eyes expanded for a short moment until she laid a hand on her partner's arm, infuriating Cato further, and ushered the Beta's attention to another sight. She was _ignoring_ him. How dare she avoid her very own ma_ Wait…was that what just happened? Confused, Cato thought over the last few minutes, reliving every bit of it that he could while still feeling the pull towards the girl who now refused to look at him. It had to have been it – he'd never felt anything so strong, and his wolf was presently even more restless than the night before. This was it. Cato Hadley had found his mate…in the Hunger Games.

Every part of his being now yearned to be close to her, to connect with her, but she wouldn't even look at him. Cato took a step forward, ready to charge over to her and make her acknowledge him while teaching that Beta a thing or two as well, but was pulled back by a hand on his arm. Abruptly, the trance was broken; his attention spilt between the woman of his dreams and his Beta standing next to him with a look of confusion pulling at her childish features.

"Where are you going? We have to board the chariots in two minutes." Her tone surprisingly sounded scolding, as if she were correcting him on something he misunderstood, and the rage already swelling in Cato's chest at the sight of the girl and her partner holding hands managed to sneak its way onto his face. Clove followed his eyes, studying the pair from Four with a careful gaze until returning back to him, having misinterpreted his scowl of anger for one of hatred when it was really jealousy. "Like you said, they are our biggest threat. We can either draw battle lines as a pack against them or we could invite them to join us. Four is typically always in with the Career pack each year, and seeing as she's also an Alpha…but it would be wise to pick her off in the earlier portion of the Games."

A quick turn of his head had him facing her again, but unlike before where his mate had been carelessly chattering with her Beta in an effort to disregard him, she was now watching him. Their eyes met instantaneously, showcasing the level of confusion and hesitance veiled by her gaze's bright color, and suddenly, Cato actually processed who he saw. Farrah Rivendell, the female Alpha from District Four – his biggest competition, and as if a switch had been flipped, he knew what he had to do.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong," Cato's lips curled into a devious smirk as he watched his Beta shift uncomfortably from his judgement. "Killing her too soon would leave only the weak ones to go after. No," he drew out, shaking his head in thought, "I want a chase."

"You make killing her sound easy." Clove stated, crossing her arms casually. "She is an Alpha, possibly even Career-trained. What makes you think you can defeat her?"

As much as the thought of killing his very own mate revolted Cato in every possible way, he had to keep his heartless killer act going, just as Farrah pretended not to notice him either. The truth was, he was _very_ attentive to her presence; the hair on his arms rose in the direction she was standing no matter which way he turned, and her intoxicating smell continued to drug him, but he would need to overcome such details if he wanted no one to get suspicious. Being pair-bonded to another tribute in the Games would leave him vulnerable, and Cato would not appear weak in any sense of the word, but really, all he wanted to do was keep _her_ safe.

Another brief glance in Farrah's direction had the wolf in his chest practically whimpering for her attention. Cato wanted her to focus on no one but him; he was her everything, he was her mate, no matter how many times she tried to deny it. "Do not ask idiotic questions, Beta. I _know_ I can kill her," he snapped. _Just as she could kill me._

He would have to watch out for her during the Games, and possibly even training. Jealousy could drive a person mad, and tributes in the past have been known to sabotage someone seen as a threat in order to get ahead in the competition, though despite the Capitol's rigid protocol system, many have been hurt, some killed. Cato didn't know what he would do if Farrah was to die. Surely, he would lose his mind, having lost his other half, and after only just finding her as well. _No_ , his mind hissed, _She will live. I will win. I will win – for her._

Clove watched silently at the range of emotions that flitted across her Alpha's face in a matter of seconds. His head was not clear, and such empty-mindedness would get him killed if he did not correct it soon, but perhaps it was just nerves brought on by the Parade. Cato had seemed fairly angry when entering; maybe his unexpected display of emotions was from whatever had happened. Though his eyes – his eyes did not stray from his prey, solely focused on the female Alpha from Four, and Clove could tell a plan was formulating in his head. Whether it was laced with the intent of murdering the girl in her sleep or not was another topic entirely, but she didn't have time to ponder such a thing as his jaw tightened.

"No need to worry about killing them now. There's still plenty of time. Come, Brutus and Enobaria are probably waiting to see where we are." As instructed, the young Beta scampered around behind her Alpha following him to the chariots.

* * *

Cato Hadley - the Alpha from District Two. The man she was destined to love and cherish for the rest of her life was her greatest enemy.

Farrah didn't know what to do. As soon as the emotions started flooding her system, she simply shut herself off, turning to find the nearest distraction which just so happened to be Tenner. Luckily, he had been too concerned with the glare from Two's Beta to see the dumbfounded look she was sure had fallen over her face while studying her mate. _Her_ mate – the very words caused shivers to glide down her spine. Desperate for a way to avoid any further contact with the other Alpha, Farrah slipped her hand into Tenner's before either of them could comprehend it and ushered him to face the other way; eager to draw his attention in another direction.

"We'll be going through those doors any minute now." Her free hand meagerly gestured towards the large set of doors that stood as the only things hiding them from the people of the Capitol. Excitement was laced with the screams that could be heard from the other side, though their sound was muffled in a way that had them resembling the harsh winds of a storm. There was no telling how many people were anticipating the Parade, but Farrah knew there would be at least half of the Capitol's population present if not more.

Tenner's face soured, drawing his newly-shaped eyebrows together in an expression of both sadness and concentration. "Yeah," he released with a heavy breath which drew his Alpha's gaze. "Though the real concerns are standing just feet from us."

"Let me worry with them," she commanded, tightening the grip on his hand, "No one here is better than you. If anything, you are one of the most feared tributes here. Remember that."

"You misunderstand." With the scrunched expression still in place, he faced her, his gaze harder than Farrah had ever seen. "I don't want my family to watch the broadcast and see a Capitol-groomed monster instead of their son."

Watching him intently for several moments of downhearted silence, she once again squeezed his hand, drawing his eyes back to hers. "That is the point of this. Riding in the Parade allows you to display a different persona than what you have to show in the Arena. Now, there is no part to play. We simply go out there and give them a taste of our usual selves, with a little something extra. The people back home will know the difference between what is true and what you are doing to survive." Farrah shifted, placing herself directly in front of him.

If she could get him to understand just these few things, he would be set for the rest of their stay in the Capitol. If he didn't, their routine would crumble before it even properly started. "When it comes time for training and later, the Arena, you will have to put that mask on for the others. The Gamemakers aren't interested in quiet, passive fishermen from District Four. They want a show, with characters to match. Higher pack status means our roles lie with the more threatening tributes. Fear is key."

"Being feared is the building block of both success and destruction." his words took her by surprise. Farrah had never thought of Tenner as one to think heavily on something, especially with the more recent developments, yet here he was, correcting her on something as trivial as their image in the eyes of another. "Everyone is afraid of something," he continued, "For example, your role is the 'fearless Alpha'. What if something happens in the Arena that shows such a thing as fear across your face for the rest of Panem to see?"

"That will be the moment I die."

Those words finalized everything. Suddenly, their small talk had become a sorrowful disagreement which left them both uneasy. Her green eyes wouldn't meet his, travelling everywhere in hopes of spotting something entertaining or enlightening only to end up with nothing.

"Farrah_" " _You misunderstand_ , Tenner," the Alpha growled, her fingers locked in a death grip encircling his own. "I fully intend to make it home to my family. Though the odds may not be in my favor, I will do everything in my power to survive as long as I can. No matter how terrible things get, whether I die of starvation all alone or at the hands of another tribute just as desperate, the little girl I volunteered for and my younger brother will be watching that broadcast and I will be _damned_ if I let them see a single sign of fear on my face."

The Beta had nothing to say after that and for once, Farrah was satisfied with his silence. Tenner had overstepped his boundaries; a Beta was never to question an Alpha, and the fact it was over their parts after already agreeing so wholeheartedly had her blood boiling. Casting her gaze back mindlessly in a way of relieving some of her anger, she was met with the leveled stare of Cato's hardened blue eyes, drawing back all of the unfamiliar emotions she had experienced when they first looked at each other.

Farrah felt as if she was put on a tight rope, left dangling helplessly high in the air. Stuck in the middle with her body shakily shifting back and forth for balance, the Alpha was left with one choice to make as her new emotional state nearly made her light-headed. Behind her, standing on the first platform was Finnick and Tenner, their words meeting deaf ears as they desperately gestured for her to come back, yet she looked away. On the platform ahead, illuminated by one bright light centered on his face, was Cato. Unlike the two Betas behind her, her mate stood calmly, not moving an inch, his eyes locked on hers. A single hand slowly rose from his side, fingers spreading apart in a silent offer for her to take it – and she did.

The Alpha had no idea whether it was because of her desperation not to fall or if the notion had truly meant something, but thinking back on that moment in her mind, Farrah knew the choice would always be the same. Even after only knowing each other for a few minutes and having yet to interact, the pair-bond had grown unbelievably strong; strong enough to overpower any sort of conscience thinking and turn all to instinct. Suddenly the light she had envisioned on Cato's face melted away, and they were both back in reality, preparing themselves for the Parade. An unbearable heat overtook her face as she turned away briskly, feeling embarrassed for having been caught staring, and met the mischievous gaze of none other than Finnick Odair.

"Attracting the boys' attentions already, are we Farrah?" His playful green orbs flickered knowingly back in the direction of the pair from District Two whom had now marched away to join their own Mentors, before returning to examine the uncharacteristic blush that painted his tribute's face.

"Sizing up the competition," she replied dully, "Everyone is." Farrah silently contemplated whether or not to tell Finnick about her unexpected predicament. He had asked on the train, and now that she _was_ mated, perhaps he could help her. But what did he know about mating?

A new feeling stirred in her arm, creeping down into the fingers still held in Tenner's hand where she began to feel an enormous sense of betrayal sink into her skin; everything in her body told her to pull away, to break the contact, and so she did. Reluctantly undoing their clasped hands, the relief that overcame her irritated fingers was sensational. Was this a part of the pair-bond? Could Farrah no longer have contact with any other male without feeling repulsed? Tenner looked at her strangely with a bit of sadness hidden behind his eyes until Finnick laid a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Both of you, board the chariot," he instructed with a small smile. "Now, I shouldn't have to remind you of the event you're about to endure. There will be hundreds of people, all screaming your names if you both get this right. Don't pay attention to any of the other tributes, and if everything goes as planned, when you come off, I'll treat you two to a little something special."

The promise of a prize seemed to brighten Tenner's spirits, causing that same nonchalant grin she'd seen in front of the cameras to form on his face again. He helped her up onto the chariot decorated with undersea coral without a word, and resumed his usual position at her side, ignoring his Alpha's pointed gaze with a rather focused stare at the large four carved into the front. Farrah was slightly off-put, yet calm, making sure not to show even the tiniest hint of unease while a voice loudly announced when the first chariot was to ride.

"You two will do fine," Mags pat her arm, having noticed the tension between her tributes. "Remember you are in this together."

Her words made them both look to one another, quietly debating who would say something first, but before they had a chance, District One's jewel-encrusted chariot rode through the large doors. The cheering of the Capitol people was unbelievable, drowning out every other possible sound only to become a tornado of bright colors and flashes, and they hadn't even reached the doors. With each second, their chariot quickly gained distance, until pausing just in front of the entrance, allowing them to get in the right mindset. Farrah and Tenner both watched with bated breath as District Three's tributes froze aboard their chariot which sparked hotly with entangled wires, displaying the very actions she hoped wouldn't occur for herself and her partner.

The sudden pull shocked them each out of their thoughts and into the spotlight, though Tenner did a surprisingly good job of morphing his expression into one of joy when he had clearly been distressed moments ago. His Alpha on the other hand merely gazed at the hordes of people screaming their names, their volume having increased. Signs appeared out of the crowd reading her name, along with Tenner's in bold lettering, but that was not what drew Farrah's eyes. Almost straightaway, she spotted a young girl placed upon the shoulders of an older man in the crowd, dressed in an array of Capitol colors with blonde hair shining like a golden halo around her small head; she held the largest sign of them all.

"Marigold…" the name passed between her lips before she could stop it, and Farrah smiled - truly _smiled_. In all honesty, the Alpha knew it was not the little girl she had come to feel protective of, but seeing a reminder of her home had her beaming. Brannock and her little Omega would be watching tonight, came the small reminder from the back of her head, and she could not let them see that she was afraid.

Figuring Finnick would be pleased, she met the dazed eyes of the young girl and blew her a kiss, adding an atypical wink just for the fun of it. The look on her rounded face was priceless as the girl's already huge smile grew bigger. This encouraged Farrah to keep up the pattern, smiling mildly to everyone she could see, the occasional wave rocking her polished hand back and forth. The ride was lengthier than anticipated, meaning they had to keep smiling longer, and by the time they'd reached their stop, her cheeks were aching.

Any chance the Alpha got to rest, she appreciated, so when their chariot pulled in beside Three's, Farrah didn't think anything of it. That is, until her eyes locked on the intent gaze of Cato's. He was staring at her again, ignoring President Snow's lecture entirely and not moving the slightest bit when the cameras shifted to him. What was he doing? Farrah's eyes narrowed, a small tilt of her head instructing him to face forward, but he didn't seem to understand. Cato watched her, blinking suddenly as if in a trance and turned away, but not before offering up a devilish smirk. The notion threw her off focus.

Not only did her blood begin to boil in that second, but her heart also leapt into her throat. Why? Why out of everyone in the entire world, was she mated to such an arrogant, pompous, and… _good-looking_ man? Farrah recoiled instantly; an intense scowl marking her face as she glared at the side of his smirking face, hoping holes would appear in his skull. Had she really just called him good-looking? If anything he was not – she mentally paused, allowing her eyes to flicker across his face again, the immense feeling of guilt swelling in her stomach when Tenner gave her a confused look.

Cato _was_ attractive. Dammit.

A growl passed through her clenched teeth as she turned back just in time to see President Snow step down from the podium and retreat back to his chair amongst other elite Capitol people. The chariots moved again on their own accord, steering them all back towards the crowds where people could be seen whooping in excitement at whatever was said. The trek back was far easier than before, lasting what only felt like minutes 'til the couples were back under the protection of the stables and workers went about doing their business as if another Parade entirely was occurring right after they left.

Tributes meshed together, mainly the Career Pack which Farrah had picked up the habit of watching out the corner of her eye, while others stuck with their own partners. Tenner dismounted the chariot after helping the Alpha down where Finnick and Mags could both be seen waiting. The elderly Beta smiled brightly, a squeal emitting through the air as she practically pounced on them with arms outstretched; she moved surprisingly quick for an old woman. "Oh, you both did so well! I'm so proud of you two, my fierce little tributes!"

A pleased smile drifted across the Alpha's face at the compliment, until the calculating gaze of her male Mentor and District partner ebbed at the aura of excitement. Tenner had broken away from Mags' embrace and stood beside Finnick, their heads bowed as a seemingly tense conversation went on in whispers between them, though their eyes never strayed from the Alpha before them. Farrah drew her eyebrows together, watching them expectantly as their words died down. A mask of uncertainty kept Finnick's face from looking even the tiniest bit satisfied, and his arms remained crossed with fingers mindlessly buttoning and unbuttoning the small pearl clasp at the collar of his shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" she finally asked, alternating her stare between the two male Betas in question. The Victor shook his head as if he had no clue what she was talking about, and smiled faintly. "No, no, what on Earth would give you that impression?"

Everything about the question read anxiety and warning, and Farrah didn't make an attempt to answer, just eyed the Beta carefully as he stepped forward, draping his arm across her shoulders. "I do believe I promised you both a surprise if your performance was adequate. Shall we head back up to the room?" Though his question was directed at his two tributes, his watery stare trailed off in another direction, which Farrah followed in silence. Sure enough, the object of her Mentor's attention so happened to be Cato.

The golden Alpha leaned against his own chariot, the helmet from earlier now missing from its place on his head. His Beta kept at his side, with their Mentors chattering back and forth animatedly, though Cato didn't appear to be paying attention to any of it. His eyes were focused on them, but Farrah could tell his gaze wasn't directed at her this time, more so Finnick's arm wrapped around her. Unknowingly, she smirked, a bit of satisfaction glinting in her eyes as she saw his gaze narrow further in animosity.

Again, the words placed themselves on the tip of her tongue, and she was tempted to tell Finnick right then and there, but something held her back. If Cato hadn't mentioned a thing to his Mentors, maybe she shouldn't either… Utterly confused, Farrah fixed a neutral expression into place and followed the lively trio from Four to the elevator, well aware of the hardened glare piercing the back of her skull as she went. The contact, similar to holding hands with Tenner, was unwelcomed and irritating. Farrah had to suppress several urges to simply brush Finnick's arm aside, but once they all were inside the small metal compartment, he stepped away himself. The Victor looked up to the female Alpha questioningly, the previous mask of contemplation now back in place.

"Are you feeling alright Farrah?" he asked, studying every inch of her face with curious eyes. The Alpha stilled, a mixture of panic and doubt creeping under her skin. He knew. He _had_ to know. Otherwise, why would he ask? Why would he be giving both her and Cato such suspicious looks? Correcting herself quickly, she nodded, facing the sealed doors only to watch the numbers pass on the miniscule screen overhead as they were brought to their floor. With the final ding signaling their arrival, they all exited, accompanied by a cloud of sleepiness which now affected their once excited movements. Mags pointed the tributes in the direction of their rooms and proceded towards her own, leaving the others to do as they wished. "I would suggest a change of clothes is in order. Once you're both ready, we can carry on to our destination for the night. Meet me back here by the elevator when you're done," the younger Victor instructed.

Tenner cast a fleetingly look in Farrah's direction before starting back towards the room labeled _**Male Tribute**_. The Alpha didn't even take the time to inspect the large living area they had to pass through to get to the hallway with their rooms, but instead chose to glare at the words engraved on a small silver slate on her door. _**Female Tribute**_ , her fingertips practically begged her to rip the name plate right off. Just as her hand moved to grab the silver doorknob that teased her with its shininess, another hand came to grasp her forearm. Finnick stood there, his features drawn down by an expression of indecision while his fingers slowly loosened around her arm.

"Farrah," he started, his eyes clearly displaying his anxiety, "Look, I…I just – I don't know how to put this…um…" For those few, short seconds, her heart stopped beating. What would he do if he found out she had mated? Was this his warning? Would he keep her away from Cato?

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" A small bit of hope came to life behind his ocean-like eyes, and for a moment the Alpha didn't know how to respond. After a few seconds of tense silence, she nodded, arching a brow to make it seem as if she had no idea what he meant. "Is there a particular reason you're telling me this Finnick?" she added, both as an act and actual curiosity, hoping he would reveal a bit of what he knew.

An indescribable look came over his face, the hope in his eyes a moment before now gone as he ran a hand back through his curly hair. "No, just wanted to make sure you knew. I'm here for you and Tenner, no matter what."

"Well…" Farrah paused, unsure how to handle this situation. If only she had mated at another time, then none of this would be so hard. Keeping secrets from her Mentors _and_ her District partner, trying to deny the inexplicable urges to be near her mate, all with the added pressure of the upcoming Hunger Games – she had no room in her life for anything else. She had a little girl to get home to, and her brother. Farrah just needed to focus. "Thank you, Finnick."

To say Odair looked surprised would be a definite understatement, but the smile that soon stretched across his face was enough to express just how happy he was. "Oh, you're most certainly welcome, cuddle-fish! Now, hurry and get dressed, I have a feeling you and Tenner both will very much enjoy my little surprise!"

Farrah rolled her eyes as Finnick snuck away with splendid little grin, opening the door to her room and flopping down on the large bed as soon as she saw it. A large breath escaped her lungs as she sank further into the mattress, all the silver and blue pillows creating a picturesque canopy above her head. Yet, even with all the warmth surrounding her, she couldn't help feeling the smallest bit cold, as if something were missing. Little did she know, Cato was thinking the very same thing in his room two floors down.

* * *

Well, hello again everyone! I am so very sorry for the unexplained absence! My life has been unbelievably busy as of late, and it will continue to be that way for quite a while, so please bear with me. I try to write pretty long chapters so you, the readers, all get the full effect of the images I'm trying to create, and with the little time I have to write, it ends up taking a very long time to get each one the way I want it. So, I am asking for your guys' opinion on this chapter! Hate or not, everything's accepted.

Thank you guys so much for the incredible amount of support I've been receiving! Know that I read each and every one of the reviews you guys post, so please, by all means, keep them coming! The response I've gotten to this story is far greater than I ever expected, and I really do appreciate all of you for reading, so please remember to favorite, follow, and review, and I will talk to you guys again in the next chapter! Hopefully it won't take me as long to get it finished.

I'm actually considering doing a little contest. Whoever can guess what Finnick's surprise is for Farrah and Tenner first correctly, gets...I don't know, a character named after them? I'll have to think about it, but go ahead and submit ideas! I'd love to see what you all come up with!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1: Beneath the Surface

Every breath pushed her an inch further into the mattress's endless warmth, sinking lower and lower without any knowledge of it happening. What felt like hours had passed since Finnick had left her to get ready, but the Alpha couldn't bring herself to move. Each part of her body throbbed with a dull ache from the usual beating brought by a long day, especially her feet, which were still confined within the tied red stilts dangling over the edge of the bed, though she ignored it. Farrah's eyes had drifted closed long ago, and she embraced the welcoming arms of sleep wholeheartedly, completely forgetting about the supposed 'surprise' her Mentor had in store. Rest was her number one priority right now.

Training would begin tomorrow, and the numbers of days separating her from entering the Arena were dwindling. Soon, she and Tenner would be battling it out for their lives on national television. A frustrated groan escaped her lips at both the thought of such an occurrence and the knock which sounded at the door, continuing on without fault until she pushed herself onto her bruised feet to answer it. "What is it?" she droned, leaning against the white door frame, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Come now cuddle-fish, the night is still young! Your first night in the Capitol has to be one to remember!" Finnick chuckled, amusedly flickering his gaze over the Parade costume she still wore and her now ruffled hair. "I see you have yet to get dressed. Why don't I come in and help you?" Her tired eyes immediately narrowed, scrutinizing his face while the bothersome thoughts swirled in the back of her head, thinking of the one person who surely would've strangled Finnick for insinuating anything close to that. Nevertheless, the Beta laughed, breaking her from her trance with a full-fledged smile. "There's no need to worry Farrah! I meant nothing of the sort! I simply wanted to make sure you wore something _appropriate_ so you wouldn't have to come back and change later."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Genuinely curious, the Alpha stepped back, opening the door a bit wider as to let him inside her room, where she watched her Mentor stride towards another door on the left side of the bed. Finnick examined the body-shaped hole made in the nest of pillows on the mattress and tutted with a faint grin pulling his lips upward, "I assume the bed is to your liking?" Gruffly nodding with a unintelligible huff-like noise, Farrah once again took a position against the doorframe of the small room he had entered, noticing it to be a closet. On either side were wracks of clothing, each filled to maximum capacity with every item of clothing imaginable in various colors while the floor was lined with individual pairs of shoes, leaving just enough space for a person to walk through without stumbling. Accessories were hung on separate hooks everywhere on the vacant gray walls, glinting in the ceiling light.

Finnick's upper torso had disappeared in between two of the lower wracks as his erratic movements left the Alpha to believe he was scavenging for something. After a solid few minutes of strange silence filled with several murmured curses from the Beta before her, he arose with his prize, a pleased smile dancing along his features. Between his fingers were two _very_ small pieces of material, which instantly had Farrah's face curling back in a snarl. "No, absolutely not. I've exposed enough skin for one night," she settled, already turning to walk back into her bedroom.

"Oh come now Farrah, no one will see you. I'm taking you and Tenner somewhere no other tribute has gone before, well, other than myself of course. And by the looks of your current selection, this is your only option." Finnick's large eyes pleaded with her, playfully swinging the pieces of fabric around his finger. "I promise, you won't want to miss out on this," he added for good measure, watching as the Alpha's scowl slowly receded.

"Fine," she growled, snatching the pieces from his hand, all the while shoving him towards the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes." "We'll be waiting by the elevator," the Victor sang happily as he walked away.

* * *

This was a bad idea. The goosebumps spreading across her skin were evidence enough.

As suspected, the set Finnick had gifted her with was much too small, and exposed nearly every inch of her body; something Farrah found repulsing. With her hair still stiff from the heavy amount of spray, she pulled it back into a high ponytail which swung calmly behind her head before pausing in front of a mirror, grimacing even more at the sight of the tiny bikini as it clung to her skin. The material was thin, yet surprisingly supporting in the areas she needed it, colored a lovely blue that the Alpha found reminded her of the sea back home. And after several failed attempts with the tie at the back of her neck, she'd simply knotted it and continued, glaring at the miniscule bottoms showing off all of her legs.

In a last effort to maintain some dignity, she pulled a large gray sweatshirt from the depths of the closet's wracks and threw it on over her head. Feeling the material glide across her skin, the Alpha had to admit she was rather amazed at how even something as unstylish as a sweatshirt was still made from the finest material, presumably to meet up with their standards of fashion here in the Capitol. Though the thing Farrah focused on was not the fabric, but the way it hid her body, given she would only be allowed to preserve herself during her time not under the spotlight. In front of the Capitol people, she was to wear whatever her stylist deemed fit, no matter the amount of skin exposed, and appear comfortable.

That always turned out to be the hard part – looking comfortable in her own skin. Being littered with mangled scars, Farrah couldn't remember a single moment in her whole life where she had ever seen herself in the mirror and something positive had came to mind. That one instance with Gaviner moments before the Parade when she'd seen his work for the first time, it had to have been the first time she even considered herself to be somewhat appealing. Yet here she was, broadcasting herself for thousands to see, and those same nagging thoughts still gnawed away at the little self-confidence she had built up. Back home, her little Omega had curiously asked about the marks on her skin on several different occasions, claiming they added character, but the only way Farrah could see her scars perpetually benefitting her was adding to the fear already instilled on people who looked her way.

There was no telling what Gaviner would put her in for the upcoming interviews. But worrying about something like that right now would do nothing except throw her mind out of focus. So, instead of dwelling on such a thought, the Alpha turned back to the task at hand, knowing she had two people waiting on her in the next room. Salvaging a pair of the least decorative flip flops from the arrangement on the floor, she started towards the front, very aware of the hem of the sweatshirt at the top of her thighs that continuously tried to creep further up.

Just as promised, Finnick and Tenner both stood on either side of the elevator in a fit of unusual silence that had the Alpha's eyes flickering to each of them worriedly. Was it another one of their secret discussions? Thinking back to their shared whispers as the Parade concluded had her eyebrows pulling together in agitation. What could those two possibly have to talk about that would exclude her? Finnick wasn't even Tenner's Mentor. Suddenly, an idea struck her that had the Alpha's stomach churning uneasily.

Was Tenner plotting against her? Would he abandon her in the Arena?

No, no, that couldn't be it. He claimed he wanted her to go home. He wouldn't plot against her if he wanted her to go home, right? With newfound caution slowing her steps, Farrah eyed the Betas, waiting for one of them to say something as she neared closer. Finnick's head of unruly curls popped up from its placement angled down towards the floor first, and a smile brightened his features almost instantly. "There you are! I was just wondering if I would have to barge in there again to get you to come out!" Practically skipping past the two tributes, the younger Victor stopped mid-step beside a large fern plant closely resembling those found in Four, looking back with a rather clear look of mischief glinting behind his eyes. "Do you two want to see your surprise or not?" he teased lightly. "But the elevator's over here," Tenner stated questioningly.

"I'm very aware that the elevator is there, thank you very much," he chuckled, "Though, in order to get where your surprise is, we'll have to go a different way…" Taking a step or two more, Finnick lastly turned, disappearing behind the plant without another word. Farrah and Tenner shared a quick glance, both confused though wary.

Slowly following after their Mentor, the two came across a door hidden by the long stringy ends of the fern plant; the entire thing having been painted the same color as the walls, without so much as a label telling where it went unlike the others. Farrah turned the small sliver knob and peered through the slight crack made when she opened it, only to see an extensive staircase leading both up and down as it wrapped around the cement walls. "Finally!" a voice echoed throughout the chamber, causing the Alpha to look up, spotting Finnick levels above her. "Come on tributes! Your surprise is at the very top!"

Anxiously gazing up as the other Beta once again vanished from their sight, Tenner questioned in a small voice, "Should we follow him?"

Farrah shrugged, taking a few uneasy steps out into the stairwell. "I suppose if we want to find out what he's up to." Like a fugitive running from the law, she continuously flicked her head from side to side, even glancing down the stories below them every few seconds, anticipating any Peacekeeper that would come out to reprimand them for leaving their rooms. But no such problem arose. The two jogged up the stairs together, side by side, in a dense blanket of silence.

"Farrah," the Beta's tone wavered as he spoke, skipping two steps at a time to match her pace. "We have yet to talk about what we discussed at the Parade, and I just wanted to let you know, I'm sorry…" Without a word, the Alpha persisted, maintaining her solid stride as they hit the landing of the eighth floor. There was no need for Tenner to apologize, they both knew that. It was a heat-of-the-moment sort of outburst that she knew he regretted, and to be honest, Farrah had stopped thinking about it the second their chariot had pulled past the stable's doors. All that swirled in her head now was the worry that Tenner could be playing her in order to win, along with the thought that herself or her mate could die in the next few days without properly getting to know each other.

Unknowingly, Tenner had kept talking, the entire time her thoughts were unfocused, meaning she hadn't heard a single word. Slowing down as they reached the tenth floor, she grasped one of the side railings, letting the rough cracked paint that covered the metal keep her mind anchored to the present. "So I was hoping we could just forget about what I said, and go back to our deal like nothing ever happened," he finished off, glancing at his Alpha repeatedly from the side.

"Tenner," freezing in the middle of the staircase between levels ten and eleven, Farrah looked at him. He stumbled at the sudden halt, nearly falling off the step had she not latched on to his broad bicep and held him in place. "Everything's fine. I just can't have you questioning my role or judgement right before an event again, and especially not in the Arena. Your uncertainty would've been broadcast to everyone in Panem, and how do you think people would've seen me then? Our act was on the brink of destruction once already, and we haven't even made it to training yet. Just listen to me, and do as I say and we will make it out of this."

Quietly nodding, his features crumbled, not entirely in sadness, more so regret. Tenner's dark eyes cast themselves down on the steps, and the two picked up their jogging once more. It was when they reached the twelfth floor that they both had to stop completely, timidly eyeing the unusual amount of doors that were present. Unlike the other floors, which had just one door, this one had three. Farrah inspected the furthest one, seeing as it was slightly cracked, but no trace of light shown through so she assumed it wasn't the one Finnick had used. The other was labeled clearly with a golden twelve, letting the two tributes know it wasn't the door they were looking for, which left only one.

Tenner stepped forward, shakily turning the silver handle and glancing inside. "It's another staircase," his tone sounded perplexed. Farrah motioned him onward, following closely behind without a sound. It wasn't hard to tell what would be waiting for them, given their current clothing selection, and the smell seeping out from underneath the next door they came to. She could just picture the scene that awaited them, imagining the lovely blue that would welcome them with a tender embrace, bringing the two tributes back home for the brief moments their consciences would allow. It felt like so long since she'd even been near a body of water.

This time, she took the lead and pushed open the door, eyes growing wider with every inch of swirling blue visible. It cast mesmerizing shadows of color against the door and concrete shaping it, moving the way something alive would as undisturbed waves swished back and forth due to the slight wind. The distinct smell of salt permeated the air, drawing the two teens closer effortlessly. Inching around the pool's curved edges, a spark ignited in her chest, the first sign of genuine excitement she'd received since arriving in the Capitol. Her fingertips eagerly played with the ends of her sweatshirt, wanting to pull it off and leap into the water right then and there.

"It was once used as a part of training," Finnick called to them from his place behind a bar. Situated underneath the cover of a miniscule drink space, he disappeared behind the black marble countertop for several seconds as the teens made their way over to him. Reappearing with a bottle in his hands, a wide smile made the few wrinkles normally hidden on his face more prominent. "Tributes would spend an entire day up here, swimming, while in other cases learning how to. The Gamemakers would award them points on their performance after a short relay race, and it was added to their overall score. Of course…it was outlawed long before my own Games given the risk."

Suddenly forlorn, the Victor's eyes flashed behind them to the pool, memories flooding his thoughts. Farrah and Tenner kept quiet, sliding onto the bar stools in front of Finnick. Several extensive moments of silence carried, leaving nothing but the sound of the wind rustling the nearby vegetation and the water rolling serenely. Having never seen such a downhearted look come over Finnick's face, Farrah allowed him these seconds of reflection without hindrance, though the Beta seated beside her seemed rather squeamish.

Shaking his head as if ridding it of a bad dream, another smile, this one not quite reaching his eyes presented itself. "Many tributes saw it as an opportunity to escape their ill-awaited fate in the Arena, both from our current elevation and the depths of the water." Looking between the two tributes before him, Finnick grinned, "I trust you two will not stoop to their level, yes?" Curt nods turned out to be his only answer as Farrah's gaze drifted back to the water.

"The Capitol has taken their precautions, to ensure no others end their visit early, but know that none of the other tributes or their Mentors know of this place. It was only by chance that I stumbled upon the door to the stairwell myself." Fooling with the burgundy-colored bottle in his hands, he continuously twisted the top, "I trust you two will keep this little spot a secret, correct? Only the upmost trustworthy of tributes from District Four are to inherit the knowledge of this place." Nodding again soundlessly, Tenner eyed Farrah as she stared back into the watery depths. An unusual sense of calm had washed over her ever since she first set eyes on the pool, and it was fairly easy to say that she was far more relaxed here than she'd ever been.

"And this," Finnick supplied, holding up the twisted bottle, "Is another part of your surprise." Sharing a confused glance, Farrah and Tenner watched him pry the silver cap from the top, setting it on the counter in front of them. "And what do you expect us to do with this?" the Alpha questioned incredulously. A hearty chuckle wormed its way up the Beta's throat while he shook his head. "Drink it, what else?" "What is it?" Tenner asked, a little tense.

At that, Finnick's own eyebrows drew together as he spun the bottle around, looking for any sort of description. "Now that…I'm not positively sure, but I've had it plenty of times before. There once was an entire stash up here, presumably left for the Gamemakers to enjoy while watching the tributes. My own Mentor, Mags, introduced me to it the night before my own Games; I figured I would do the same. This is the last bottle." Again, the two stared at the bottle; Farrah with a deep-set scowl, while Tenner ogled it with uncensored curiosity.

Of course Farrah knew it was alcohol, she wasn't as completely daft to all things tempting as Finnick thought. After all, she was from Four, and living with sailors around and pubs open all throughout the nights, it was practically impossible for any child to grow up without the knowledge of what went on behind bar doors. At the prime age of eleven Brannock had been drug home by a well-known fisherman who owned one of the local bars near the pier, claiming he'd caught the little troublemaker trying to sneak in through the back entrance. Gareth had settled it at the time, promising that such an incident would never happen again, but what stuck with Farrah the most was how her older brother had handled Bran's actions. Instead of punishing him like any normal parent or guardian would, Gareth had simply looked at Bran, and something about the disappointment in his gaze had corrected their younger brother so much, he was never even caught in the vicinity of that bar ever again. The memory caused the Alpha to cling desperately to the necklace she'd left around her neck.

But what Finnick was offering, what he'd set in front of them, would do nothing more than get them both sick. Tenner faced Farrah, anticipating her decision because in all honesty, he hadn't the slightest clue what to do. Her piercing green eyes peered over to Finnick harshly, something just short of a glare targeting him. "We have our first day of training tomorrow, and you're proposing we get drunk?" The smile didn't fade from its place on Finnick's face, and he angled himself closer to his tributes with ease. "Always sharp you are, Farrah," he chuckled, "This is just a simple offering, to make your time here in the Capitol a little more enjoyable. If neither of you wish to drink it now, I can merely put it back and save it for another day."

This time, Farrah looked over her shoulder to Tenner, noting the slight speck of wanting in his gaze. "We can't," she settled, watching him nod slowly in agreement. "We need to be at our best for tomorrow. Now, isn't the time for…that." Motioning to the bottle, the Alpha cast a brief look to Finnick as he smirked and put it away. "Very well then, if you two don't wish to join me in a drink, at least, you can enjoy the second part of your surprise." With arms spread wide, he gestured back to the pool, beaming at the sight of excitement on his female tribute's face.

No further instruction was required as Farrah cast aside her sweatshirt, observing the expansion of Tenner's eyes as he did so. He too removed his shirt after a long minute of uncertainty, leaving his broad frame exposed and in nothing but a pair of navy swim trunks. The Alpha paid his muscles no mind though as she rounded the edge over the steps leading into the water, slipping under the surface with grace only a creature of the sea could duplicate.

The water immediately enveloped her, leaving only wispy images of her frame as she dove underwater. Soaring forward allowed the full feel of home to finally sink in; here, under the surface, her mind presented her with the notion that she was back in Four, wading in the ocean. This could all be a bad dream, a hallucination from the trauma caused by Gareth's death. Flipping over, facing the sky above, the water separating Farrah and the surface acted as a glass pane to showcase the brightly-lit stars above.

She knew it was impossible, knew that she was in the Capitol, but the simple ability to dream of another place made her never want to leave this very pool ever again. It wasn't until something latched onto her leg that she speared through the surface, taking her first breath of air in what felt like ages. "Mind yourself Farrah," Finnick warned from his place crouching on the edge of the pool, "The Gamemakers did have an alarm installed to detect when anyone stayed under for more than twenty seconds. Wouldn't want people knowing we're up here, would we?"

Shaking her head, she glanced over her shoulder to see Tenner hesitantly standing near the steps, his eyes watchfully glowering at the water. "Is everything alright Tenner?" Drawing his attention to her, Farrah could see the heat color his skin a faint pink as it slowly crept up his neck and into his cheeks. "Yes," he answered shortly. "Why don't you get in the water then?" Paddling over to him, the Alpha propped her arms up casually against one of the steps, analyzing the way Tenner's face scrunched up. "I think I'm fine where I am actually…"

"Tenner," she laughed, the sound dying as she shook her head at what she thought was a joke. Though the longer she stared at the Beta, the more the conclusion she'd come to in her mind seemed definite. "Do you know how to swim Tenner?" The question immediately put him on edge as he fidgeted, uneasily taking a step down into the water before freezing as it lapsed over his ankles. "Of course…I…do…" his voice fell with each second he spent gawking at the water, a trance-like state coming over his eyes.

"Well I'll be," Finnick announced, crossing his arms with a look of wonder. "A tribute from Four, that doesn't know how to swim. That's a first, I must say." Farrah instead, chose to watch the Beta in front of her, seeing his discomfort at their Mentor's words. Rising gradually from the water, she kept Tenner's eyes locked on hers, while their hands came together as well. Without a word, she guided him deeper into the water, studying his broad frame each time he flinched. For such an imposing figure, Tenner was nothing but a big teddy bear, and Farrah found his small quirks quite endearing. If only he hadn't been reaped, the Alpha was certain he would've made some girl very happy. He may still have that chance, if he survives the Arena.

His sudden sharp intake of breath broke her from her thoughts as they were heading towards the deeper water, where he would actually be required to swim instead of walk along the bottom. "Calm down," she spoke clearly, trying to catch his gaze but he didn't seem to want to meet her eyes. Tenner attempted to do as told, slowing his shaky breaths to take larger ones; inhaling through his nose, exhaling out his mouth like the instructors used to teach them in school. Farrah found herself grinning at his child-like panic, leading him further into the water until she had to kick to stay afloat. The Beta, on the other hand, was still able to stand with the water up to his shoulders, sheepishly watching his Alpha. "When you get to where you can't touch, start kicking, and use your arms to stay above water."

This reminded her so much of the time when she taught her little Omega to swim, and the dazed grin never would leave her face the longer she thought about it. Marigold had been nine that year, about to turn ten, and had requested swimming lessons as her gift. Originally Farrah had been anxious, unsure if she could teach the little girl, but decided to anyway, hoping to see a smile on the cherub's face. The Omega caught on far quicker than Farrah had ever hoped, and it took her just one visit to the shallow ocean waters for her to be able to keep afloat on her own. With her newly acquired skill re-instilling some self-confidence for Marigold, the Alpha had tried to test her every chance they could. Racing almost every day after their work with the lines, Farrah was proud to say her little Omega had come quite a long way, and she was certain she could teach someone as capable as Tenner to do the same.

At last reaching a spot where he would have to swim, the Beta did as instructed, kicking though his arms started to flail wildly in unexpected alarm. Farrah took hold of his arms, bringing them back down to the surface with a laugh, and demonstrated what he was to do. It was only minutes later that an award-winning smile broke out on Tenner's face as he paddled a bit in place, successfully staying above water. Pleasant laughter broke out from all of them as the Beta tested his new skill, carefully swimming out a little further, and the female Alpha was glad to see his head stay along the surface. Finnick congratulated his fellow Beta with a round of applause before going back to lounging along one of the chairs at the bar.

Farrah decided to enjoy her diminishing time in the water, beneath it, and dove back under to watch Tenner. Her eyes flickered to the farthest wall of the pool, noticing it to be different than all the others. It was dark, like a tinted glass, and the closer she swam, the more she could make out a figure in its reflection. Highlighted by the stark pool lights, the figure floated identically to Farrah, their red hair left in a swishing crown around their head. Pale skin was visible in the clear blue water, most of their body left exposed by a small swimsuit which showcased the twisting muscle in all of their limbs as she pushed at the surface to remain under. It took a while before Farrah finally realized this figure was her, after all, she'd never seen herself look so calm, so tranquil. Tenner's kicking feet could be seen a few feet behind her, and again a grin curved her closed lips towards the sky.

A hand lifted in the direction of the glass, and Farrah was curious as the figure before her did the same. Their hands met in unison, perfectly matched along the cool surface of the glass. The Alpha wondered if there was somewhere out there, a parallel universe of sorts, where someone like her existed. As a child there were stories told to her about life before Panem, where people used to live undivided by Districts, without a Capitol like the one today – without the Hunger Games, and it was so wondrous of a thought that she had completely labeled it false in her own mind. But maybe there was somewhere, out in this vast world or another, where such an event never existed, and all the children who had died were still alive. Even Gareth…

Sadness crept into her green eyes, joined by her reflection's, and Farrah shook her head to maintain an uplifted attitude. With one last look at the glass, she swam towards the surface, suddenly feeling the burning need for air in her lungs. Tenner greeted her with a smile as she appeared, oblivious to her downhearted thoughts as he enjoyed swimming about the pool. Though Finnick flashed her a questioning look, eyebrow raised in interest while silently asking why she looked displeased. Shaking her head with a tiny grin to reassure him that no such thing had happened to unsettle her, Farrah swam to the steps, finding a set of towels there waiting.

Wrapped in its fluff, she dried off a bit before joining her Mentor at his place at the bar. "Tired, cuddle-fish?" he teased. Rolling her eyes, she smirked, "I do wish you would quit calling me that." "Oh, but why? It fits you so well! Adorable in appearance, yet venomous when in danger. I have a feeling you are going to do very well during the interviews." Grinning from ear-to-ear, he twirled his small glass of water with excitement. Farrah though, could only think of the one thing she had yet to share with him. Cato.

"Yes, um…" she hesitated, "Remember when you said I could talk to you about anything?" Finnick's playful attitude sobered within seconds, his eyes hurriedly flicking across her face in worry. "Yes," he swallowed, "Is there something wrong dear?" Just staring at his face had her rethinking her idea to tell him, he didn't need to know right now, and Tenner would hear if she said something. She could keep quiet for now. "Nothing," Farrah sighed, "I'm just…a little homesick."

Understanding reflected in Finnick's eyes and he gently set a hand on her own, squeezing it in comforting. "Don't worry darling, I went through the same thing. The feeling will go away soon, and you'll be back home in no time." "Yeah…" she trailed off, her gaze inching towards Tenner who still swam around happily.

None of them noticed the blond-haired figure that retracted from his place at the cracked door, descending down the few steps before coming to close the second door in the stairwell. Cato pressed his back against the door, eyes travelling all around the gray concrete structure while a deep breath escaped his lips. He was in very deep water here, no pun intended.

* * *

To start off, I would just like to apologize for how long it's taken me to update, but a lot of things have been happening that have kept me from writing - not all being good things. I very much appreciate all of your support, the reviews have just been amazing! Hearing your guys' opinions is really what encourages me to continue! So please, keep them coming, good or bad, I'll accept it all the same.

Originally, I had planned to post this chapter on Christmas day as my present to all of you, but I unfortunately wasn't able to make that happen, so here it is! Happy New Years to all of you! This is the last day of 2015! My resolution is to try and get chapters done and published faster, so be looking for me to update soon!

Thank you guys again for all the support, and make sure to give me your opinion on this chapter! It's kind of a filler, I know; it didn't go the way I wanted it to exactly, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. In order to keep each chapter about the same length, I had to cut some things out of this one to put in the next like Cato's POV, which will be starting off the next update.

Also, addressing something else I didn't quite make clear in the last chapter, I never clarified if there was indeed a contest or not, so now that this chapter is published I'm just going to give a shout-out to **EisForElephant** who guessed at Finnick's surprise, and actually got it right! So congrats!

Hope to hear from you guys soon! See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secrets, Secrets are No Fun...

All the gold and black decorations of his District were blinding, drawing his attention to every inch of the room that blended together like a pile of gold and charcoal. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was doing. He should be in bed asleep, resting up for the first day of training tomorrow or even watching the replays of the Parade to sum up his competition, not wandering around. Cato felt like he was losing his mind. Every single one of his thoughts was contaminated by _her_ image. All he could see when he closed his eyes were _her_ eyes. He was losing control of himself, and Cato hated it. His wolf on the other hand, was nothing less than ecstatic at the fact it had found its mate, constantly reminding his humanly counterpart of their new partner with crisp mental imagines.

Sometimes it even went as far as fantasizing, creating delusions of their future together in which they were both happy and in love with one another. Cato had to admit, the thought of his mate was a pleasant one, and he longed to see her in action if all the rumors circulating were true. If she was truly the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, however long that might be Cato added begrudgingly, she would have to be just as strong as him in both physical and mental means. Farrah was his equal, and he would not underestimate her for a second.

She was supposedly a Career, but the Alpha didn't once remember her from his many years at the Academy. Cato was absolutely positive he would've indeed remembered had he seen her before, but thinking back on the first moment their eyes met, only hours earlier, left him giddy for their next encounter. Tomorrow, he could properly speak with her, under false pretenses of rivalry of course, but conversation all the same. Dazedly, he stumbled about the floor, taking in his surroundings with a veil of disinterest, wondering more so if Farrah's level was decorated in her District's colors as well.

Without his knowledge, Cato's wolf had subconsciously made his form creep closer to the elevator, a means to which he could easily ride two floors higher with some farfetched excuse for 'accidentally' slipping into their quarters. Farrah would know otherwise, of that he was sure; the others he would intercept such as her Mentor and District partner would be none the wiser. Of course, then there was always the problem of the heated 'rivalry' between their Districts, which could destroy his plans of courting his mate if she believed he was just trying to undermine her. So, he would have to prove himself in some way.

Cato thought endlessly, trying to figure out any way he could express his feelings without unnecessary conversation which could lead to them being discovered. Despite his wolf's happiness, the knot growing in the Alpha's stomach twisted, and his usual thoughts of hate for such weakness entered his mind. Being mated during his Games was not what he imagined when volunteering, for now, not only would he have to ensure his wellbeing while leading the notorious Career pack, Cato would have to look out for another also. And it wasn't just anyone.

Perhaps Brutus could help him; he was his Mentor, there to aid him in times of need. Had the other Alpha experienced something like this before? With his many years mentoring, surely he had come across some similar incident; after all, it was only just last year that District Twelve had changed the rules of the Games by presenting two _mated_ tributes. Cato decided it was worth talking to him about, and set off in the direction of his Mentor's room, several doors down from his own. Never in his life before had the blonde Alpha ever hesitated with coming to a decision, but here, standing outside the door marked by Brutus' name, he couldn't help himself.

How would Farrah take it if she found out he told his Mentor? Had she told her own already? Sure, out in the public eye they would have to appear as enemies, but behind closed doors, could they get away with a relationship? Did Farrah even want him? Shaking his head to get rid of such a question, Cato recalled the tinge of emotion in her eyes at the Parade and pulled himself together. This was to protect her, _them_.

Reaching up to knock on the door, the Alpha tensed when Brutus pulled it open, leveling him with a hard stare. "Whatever cologne they doused you in is thicker than bourbon. I could smell you coming down the hall," the older man eyed him, his steely gaze causing Cato to rethink his course of action. "What is it boy? Are you going to stand there all night?" "I need to talk to you about something."

An unconvinced look caused the middle-aged wrinkles in his forehead to overlap, and Brutus continued to man his door like a prison guard, unwilling to let anyone in without solid reasoning. "It's important," Cato persisted, hands now hidden within the pockets of his pants he had changed to. Sighing heavily, the older Alpha resigned, opening the door a bit wider for the kid to fit through. Once in the room, Cato assessed the environment, taking in the mainly black stylings with curtains drawn tight over the 'window'. A case was opened in the corner near Brutus' bed, showcasing the various bottles of hard liquor there to entertain him, with one half-finished glass of what smelled like the bourbon he described set on his nightstand.

"Make it quick. I was just going over Enobaria and I's plan for you tomorrow." "Yeah, sure looks like it," Cato huffed, not liking the way Brutus was addressing him. The older Alpha in turn, glanced back at him, eyebrows raised in warning, though he walked over to get his drink nonetheless, seemingly uninterested in engaging him. Hundreds of thoughts flooded his psyche in that second, ranging from warnings to relieved messages of hope for the future, but questions were there as well. The first being, how was he to tell Brutus about Farrah?

Brutus looked to be quizzical about this meeting himself, and took to sitting on the edge of his large mattress with his alcohol pressed to his lips. "What is it that's _so_ important, Cato? Spit it out already." Agreeing with him, Cato squared his shoulders back, eyes determined as he managed to form the right words. "I mated."

Spitting out the mixture that he could tell by the smell was very strong, Brutus' wide eyes stared up at the boy in disbelief. It took several extended moments of silence for the older man to finally come to whatever conclusion in his mind that he did, because suddenly he leapt to his feet, drink long forgotten as it was set on the nightstand again.

"What?" his tone wavered, "To whom? You've only been around the other tributes once, and that was at the Parade – oh lord, tell me it's not that squirrely District partner of yours! A Beta, really?! To be weakened by such a feat as mating is one thing, but to be an Alpha and mated to a Beta nonetheless is downright_"

"It's not Clove, I can assure you…and she doesn't need to know about this." Stepping closer, Cato actively tried to suppress his Mentor's mounting anger, and waved his hands in a gesture meant to express the need for his calmness. Originally, Brutus' silence had worried him; he thought the Alpha would try to keep him away from his mate, a thought that hadn't crossed his mind until now, but the swelling rage had been something he at least expected. "I can't believe it," the old man muttered, breathing heavily, "A promising tribute, one our District has been waiting for to avenge it from the disaster caused by Twelve, and he finds his mate the first day!"

An expensive-looking bottle of booze was broken, smashed shamelessly against the dark wall behind Brutus as his true Alpha status began to seep through. "Who is it?! So help me, I will strangle the mutt that's come between you and your rightful victory!" Cato's eyes darkened at the words, his jaw clenching in animosity as he glared at his Mentor. If he had known Brutus would be so resentful towards his predicament, he would've kept it to himself, but it proved to be too late now. The only thing Cato could do to ensure no harm came to Farrah was to keep her name out of it. "I won't tell you."

The anger boiling behind Brutus' eyes increased, coming to blaze along the surface as he stomped over to the tribute, trying to intimidate the answer out of him with his height. Only, Cato and Brutus were along the same build, leaving nothing that could be done to get the blonde to spill the information. "Then what did you hope to accomplish by springing this news on me? If I don't get a name, how am I supposed to help you?" To that, he wasn't quite sure, his main concern was only to keep them both safe, now that his Mentor knew, what actions could they really take?

"I need you to warn the Gamemakers of the mating," Cato devised, "Make sure that we both can make it out of the Arena." Huffing in annoyance, the glass of the broken bottle crunched beneath Brutus' feet, though the scowl never left his face. "You want me to convince the Gamemakers that this is another 'Star-Crossed Lovers' situation? Even with the rule kid, I'd still need both names for it to be officially declared."

"What?" Genuinely curious, the Alpha leaned in. This was the first he'd heard of any rule, and though the outcome of last year's Games had been the first sign of compromise between the Capitol and tributes ever made, Cato didn't know it was a permanent exception.

"The two Betas, the Everdeen girl and baker's boy from last year, caused the Capitol to issue a new rule due to the Panem's response to their oh-so- _heartfelt_ love." Spitting out the word meant to convey affection, Cato could truly see Brutus' dislike for the pair. If he were to find out that Farrah was his mate, the Alpha would have to be careful not to let the man do her any harm like what he wished upon the tributes from Twelve. "It was decided," he continued, clearly coming down from his anger high and falling more into the arms of exhaustion, "If there was any claim discovered of one tribute finding their mate during the Games, that the rule for only one Victor would be extended to two, so the mates had the chance of finishing together."

A smile of pure happiness curled the edges of his lips while Cato excitedly reflected on the thoughts of actually getting to live a life with his forever-partner. Though the more he beamed, it seemed the more Brutus darkened. "Be mindful boy, the Gamemakers knew such a rule would give tributes false hope of escape. Each claim is to meant be investigated thoroughly, hence why both names are needed to even have a shot at earning the change."

"No," he shook his head, smile still intact, "No, I don't believe that." It had taken mere seconds for Cato to come up with a plan, and with each word of hope that unknowingly slipped past Brutus' lips, another piece of his plot came together. "You know the Gamemakers want a show, and so does the audience. So we'll make it one. Anonymously tell the Gamemakers of the mating, leave both names a secret, but leak the same information to press as well. Once news spreads about the unknown pairing, all of Panem will be desperately waiting for the first piece of information from the Games, let alone the Interviews. Knowing their thirst for theatrics, the Capitol's people will force the Gamemakers' hand. The publicity coverage will be ten times what it was last year."

"There are several holes to your plan," Brutus corrected, though he had to admit, it did sound likely that the scandal started by whispers of a 'mystery match' would force the rule change. Given it was something new for the Capitol to deal with, they hadn't worked everything out regarding the possibilities of mate claims, meaning Cato and his mate had an actual shot at surviving and keeping it a secret until the Arena. He had to commend the kid on his efforts, but even then, there was no telling if such a thing would work or not.

"What about your girl? What if she spills the beans once news of this whole thing goes public?" "She won't," Cato answered confidently, "I'll talk to her, and make sure she understands."

Lounging about on the surface of his mattress, plush covers creating a sea of shimmering gold around him, Brutus reached for his drink lastly. With one last deep breath, he tilted the glass in the younger Alpha's direction, the faintest of smiles on his lips, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

Brutus kicked him out of his room not long after that, leaving Cato to fumble about the floor all over again in his state of unblemished happiness. The Alpha was elated to say the least, and you could tell it by the bright smile hanging from his lips. All Cato could think about was that soon, his plan would be in motion. The news of a mated couple would be circulating by morning, and under the Capitol's newfound chaos he would be able court his mate. From there, they could formulate their plan of escape from the Arena, and everything would fall into place.

In his trance, his feet absentmindedly led him over to the elevator, where the miniscule red numbers remained on the ground floor represented by an L. Large bushes, trimmed precisely and painted a flashy golden, guarded either side of the metal doors, contrasting with the black walls heavily. Eyes aimlessly searching the area, Cato paused and returned his gaze to a spot where there was a disruption in the paint, hidden well, though not completely concealed. Stepping closer, he noticed it to be an indent that carried further across, meeting another at a corner that led downward.

Curious, the Alpha went around the golden plant to his left and pushed its wide pot to the side. A door knob appeared, gold, meant to blend in with the leaves of the bush at its matching height, and he immediately pulled it open. A gray stairwell was revealed to him, coiling upward and down with a door on each level. For a second, Cato's excitement spiked as devious plans of the possible secret meetings were presented to him, until the sound of voices had him retreating back behind the door.

"So I was hoping we could just forget about what I said, and go back to our deal like nothing ever happened," a deep voice echoed from somewhere in the stairwell, and the Alpha had to admit he was disappointed someone else had discovered this place before him.

"Tenner," another voice sounded that caused the hairs on the back of Cato's neck to stand at attention, "Everything's fine. I just can't have you questioning my role or judgement right before an event again, and especially not in the Arena. Your uncertainty would've been broadcast to everyone in Panem, and how do you think people would've seen me then? Our act was on the brink of destruction once already, and we haven't even made it to training yet. Just listen to me, and do as I say and we will make it out of this."

It couldn't be, could it? Was it really the very girl that had occupied his mind just moments ago? The sound of authority emanating from her tone nearly made him growl, though he managed to cover it at the last second with a tight-lipped smirk. His mate was a leader, there was no doubt about it, and the image of her challenging him was almost too much to bear without feeling an unremarkable heat under his skin. Silence carried for a few minutes as their footsteps echoed above him, and Cato attempted to catch a glimpse of either tribute without falling over the railing of the stairs.

"It's another staircase," the male commented, presumably her District partner. There was no sound once a door had been opened, and Cato figured he was now on his own. Climbing the steps two at a time, when he reached the fourth level, the indistinct wisps of his mate's scent hit him like small bombs of all things feminine. Energy restored, he followed the trail left by her up all the way to the twelfth floor where a handful of doors stood. Scrunching his nose up in distaste of the chalky smell coming out from under the door for District Twelve's room, he pinpointed which one Farrah had travelled through judging by the remains of her scent, but stopped at the sight of the other. The third door was cracked just enough to show the darkness cloaking the room it guarded, but tendrils of strange blue light caught his eye.

Pushing into the room cautiously, Cato was astounded by the scene before him. Several cushioned chairs were scattered around the room, an unlit bar stripped of all beverages behind them, while an entire wall from floor to ceiling was made of glass. The crystal clear image of a swimming pool was laid out in front of him, the water undisturbed and still, though the lights brightening it also sent rays of bluish color into the room. This must've been where the Gamemakers watched the tributes, he thought to himself. About ready to turn back and investigate the way his mate went, a sudden movement in the water stole his attention.

A small foot broke through the surface on the first step several feet away, soon joined by the other, while they continued onward, revealing more of the person's legs with each step until it was an entire torso shrouded by the water. The fiery red hair told Cato all he needed to know, and he crept further into the room to take a seat. His heart was in his throat, just the sight of so much of his mate's skin was enough to get his pulse rising. She floated towards the pool's edge, facing the sky above with a look of pure bliss that Cato doubted he could ever replicate.

The water was clearly her home, with the ease at which she sailed about. The muscles of her body were easily identifiable as that of a practiced swimmer, and sculpted them in a way that fit her body type enough to make her appear powerful. She was the queen of these waters, and she ruled over them effortlessly.

What felt like forever passed as she rested in the subtle waves, when a hand speared through the water to grab one of her legs and Cato leapt to his feet. Unable to see her attacker, he waited, pacing back and forth as a lion would in its cage, though he began to calm down when Farrah showed no signs of fear. Her feet made contact with the ground, and she swam back to the steps, leaning against one of the sides while it looked as if she were speaking to someone. Next thing he knew, another set of feet are entering the pool, seemingly guided by Farrah into the deeper water.

Cato bristled slightly at obviously male presence, but continued to watch, monitoring their contact. Where Farrah couldn't touch, the man now identified as her District partner Tenner, was still able to walk. The two stayed close to one another, gradually making their way into the deeper waters until the Beta was having to keep himself afloat. He wasn't near as graceful as Farrah in his movements, but he managed to stay above the surface where he needed to; his Alpha examining him carefully. Cato was confused at the event that had just taken place, and persisted in analyzing Tenner's attempt at swimming. He was a tribute from Four, and Farrah had to help him through the water?

Locking away the piece of information for later, the Alpha stepped closer to the glass, wondering if they could see him from where they were. Farrah's figure once again dashed under the surface, and she angled her head in Tenner's direction, seemingly watching him as she dove. It was when her head turned in his direction that Cato faltered, his heart thrumming quickly within the confines of his ribcage. She glided closer, though her eyes weren't looking at him. Cato was sure his heart would've skipped a beat if she was.

A grin abruptly formed her mesmerizing pink lips, and she raised a hand to the glass despite the fact that her eyes never moved from their placement staring an inch or so above his head. Flickering his eyes between her hand and her face, Cato warily moved to place his hand over hers, wishing for a second that he really could – that she could see him. They were bound together by fate, and hadn't spoken once. He was kicking himself internally for his cowardice at the Parade, for not making it known that she was his in that moment, but at the same time he was proud he didn't. Their love would be a slippery slope for a remainder of their stay in the Capitol, and he would have to find some way for them to connect.

A sad look snuck into her wondrous green eyes, and Cato felt his heart drop. Such an expression did not belong on her face. He never wanted to see her upset, and silently willed her to smile again, pondering how the expression could've ever left her. Abruptly, she turned, flashing a glance over her shoulder that pierced Cato's chest with its intensity, and he watched her disappear out of the water. Finding no reason to stay any longer, he strolled back through the door, pulling it to behind him. Tempted to go and see what could've troubled his mate, the Alpha advanced one step on the smaller staircase, using his height to peer through the gap of the marginally opened door.

"Tired, cuddle-fish?" a playful voice chirped, which he figured was Finnick Odair, the famed District Four Victor. Cato though, only focused on the horrendous nickname he'd given to his mate. _Cuddle-fish_ , really? No, Farrah was not your average fish, and she was in no way cuddly, under average circumstances. His thoughts stirred as he tried to come up with a name befitting enough for Farrah. The look given to her at the Parade was the only thing he could think of, and how the angled stripes hugged her body graciously. What was she supposed to be – a…oh, what was it called? Frustrated with himself, Cato scratched his head with a soft growl. Then, it struck him.

A lionfish! That's what she was! A gloriously special fish with majestic and deadly qualities. A pleased purr vibrated his chest, and the Alpha nodded. Farrah was most definitely a lionfish. _His_ little lionfish.

With the newfound nickname etched into his brain, he tuned back into their conversation. "Yes, um…" his mate hesitated, "Remember when you said I could talk to you about anything?" Cato stilled at the question. She hadn't told her Mentor – she'd been keeping it a secret. Had she wanted to keep it a secret? Was she going to tell Finnick? All these questions and more ran through Cato's thoughts worriedly, causing the Alpha to crush his lip in anticipation. What if his mate was displeased with him for telling Brutus?

"Yes," the Beta swallowed, "Is there something wrong dear?" Praying that his mate would just say it, he held his breath, going as solid as a statue at the waves of her apprehension came to him even from his distance. "Nothing," Farrah settled with a sigh, which had Cato's entire world crumbling, "I'm just…a little homesick."

Ignoring the Victor as he supplied words of comfort, the Alpha slipped back down the staircase, closing the door behind him. No amount of oxygen entering his lungs calmed him down, and Cato continued to stare wide-eyed at the large cement blocks ahead, repeating the same question over and over in his mind - what had he done?

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the roof, the two Tributes and their Mentor congregated around the bar, meaninglessly chattering just enough to fill the air with their words. They shared stories of their life back in Four, mainly consisting of Tenner and Finnick's tales since Farrah didn't seem too inclined to share, though neither Beta attempted to push her. During their talk, Finnick took to fooling with an old television set on the back counter, his face the most focused Farrah had ever seen as he untangled the wires. She couldn't tell what he aimed to do, but let him continue on without interruption until the conversation came to a halt.

"Out of all the things I've heard, I didn't know District Four's youngest Victor was good with wiring?" the Alpha's sudden question caused Odair's face to soften, taking on the usual charming appeal when he glanced back at them. "Picked it up from a District Three tribute actually," he winked, "The Capitol shows the people what they want them to see, be wary of that anytime a camera is pointed your way."

Pixels of color flashed on the dust-covered screen, and Finnick smiled in satisfaction, "Speaking of…" He swept his hand across the glass a time or two, creating trails in the dust as voices became louder on screen. Soon, in miniature form before the three were Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman, Panem's television royalty, swapping enlarged smiles like poker cards. Donned in a navy blue suit to match his puffed up ponytail, Caesar looked to the cameras without a trace of hesitation, and given how many years he's been in front of one, Farrah expected no less.

A quick display of his beyond white teeth, and he was off, adding input here and there as the scenery of the parade from earlier moved behind him. "Over one-hundred _thousand_ people, _craning_ to get a glimpse of this year's tributes!" he boasted, failing to acknowledge Claudius' nod in agreement, "And the Sponsors get to see the tributes for the first time. The importance of this moment _cannot_ be overstated."

Tenner noticeably gulped, and Farrah merely grinned, politely tapping his shoulder with her hand in comfort. "Don't worry," she soothed with a look of certainty. The Beta needed to quit being so concerned over every little thing. They were doing well, as long as they kept up their act and she kept her head in the game, the two District partners would sail through the competition. His constant anxiety was beginning to become a nuisance.

The cameras beamed over to President Snow, someone whom Farrah hadn't paid much attention to at the time this was all filmed, though the elderly man revealed nothing, sitting stoically in his throne-like chair high above the crowds. The cheering grew louder as the first chariot was signaled, and District One's sparkly pink puffballs could be seen no matter the distance between them and the cameras. "There they are, there they are! This year's tributes!" Claudius clapped excitedly. Zooming in closer to Glimmer and Marvel as the two waved, the blonde girl's terrible attempt at appearing flirtatious had Farrah practically gagging.

While Claudius made a borderline-suggestive comment regarding her looks which Caesar soon agreed too, Finnick began to laugh. "What?" Tenner questioned, pulling his eyes from the screen. "Girl sure knows how to work with what she's got," he chuckled in return, now staring at his feet in attempt to suppress his grin of amusement.

"Well, if that's all she's got, we shouldn't be worried at all." Farrah was almost positive she had mumbled the words under her breath, but apparently it was loud enough for both Betas to hear, and their laughter did not go unnoticed. The trio once again focused their attention on the television screen, which had returned to the two hosts as they talked.

Caesar, the ever observant man that he was, brought his hands together as if he were trying to explain some mathematical theorem, only to bring up a question on the costumes of the tributes. "Don't you love how the stylists, they so cleverly, are able to reflect the character of each District?" Claudius instantly agreed, for what looked to be the third time, because evidently, the two never had a disagreement about anything.

Their sights turned back to the parade as the crowd's screams got a fraction louder due to the second chariot appearing, and Farrah's heart nervously hitched in her chest at the knowledge of who she would be seeing. Sure enough, Cato's enormous form was the first thing shown by the cameras as they took in all his golden glory. His face was locked in an expression of smugness, if the confident little smirk permanently curving his lips was anything to go by. He raised one hand, waving to one side of the audience surrounding them like a king greeting his people, and Farrah couldn't stop the shiver that flew down her spine at the thought of his large hands. To see him in action during training would be riveting she was sure.

Before her mind could run away with itself, Caesar drew her back in with a quick comment. "Here we have the male tribute from District Two, Cato Hadley! One of the most talked about tributes of all time! Just look at that smile, I'm sure he'll have Sponsors lined out the door!" Nodding, as always, Claudius tacked on, "Their costumes were inspired by the warrior Gods of old, a first for any of the tributes from Two!" "Brilliant, if I do say so myself," Caesar beamed. "I do believe there's a good chance District Two will have another Victor this year!"

Farrah rolled her eyes, luckily going undetected by either Beta as they watched the screen. Of course they would gush over Cato, he was practically a God amongst men, but to hear their exaggerated praise firsthand was quite tiresome. Their attention shifted to his partner not long after, dishing out theories of how her lithe little form could pose a threat to even the biggest of competitors. The female Alpha had to hand it to the young Beta encased in gold, she held her own beside Cato. She was not overshadowed or desperately trying to draw attention to herself; Clove merely stood next to her Alpha, a stiff quirk of her lips sufficing as a smile, and appeared just as threatening with the way her eyes examined the world around her.

District Three's Omegas received very few compliments, which Farrah was sure they were thankful for. With how nervous they'd seemed before setting out on their chariot, the tributes were probably glad to get anything other than critiques. Their aluminum-wrapped heads slowly trailed away, and the audience's screams were almost unrealistic in their volume as District Four's chariot rolled through. Farrah didn't remember the cheering to be that loud when they were there, but she had had so much on her mind in that moment, maybe she could've missed it. Gaviner's red crystallized couture shone like beacons, drawing everyone's attention in to the two tributes as their chariot carried them. Fortunately, the cameras skipped her moment of trepidation at the beginning of the parade, and zoomed in only after she'd begun to smile and wave to the crowds.

Caesar fanned himself with a paper from his desk, and sighed dramatically. "And here we have our lionfish from District Four! Lead by female Alpha, Farrah Rivendell!" his voice sung her name, and Farrah herself flinched. She'd never been one that fished for attention, if anything she disliked it, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to conduct herself when dealing with the spotlight. "Practically reading confidence, control, and regality – I love it! Gentlemen out there be warned, this little fish is anything but cuddly!" Caesar squealed, which earned Farrah a wide smirk from Finnick, "And look at that gorgeous silhouette! Their stylists have really outdone themselves this year!"

"Based on several polls taken since first viewing our tributes, Farrah has been predicted as one of the top contenders for this year's Victor! She will most definitely be one to look out for during the Games!" Claudius told the camera as if he were a school girl sharing a secret. The ever-beaming Finnick glanced over his shoulder to his tribute, noticing the disgruntled look on her face which only caused him to chuckle. "If only you understood how many Sponsors you just received from that comment."

Begrudgingly, the Alpha nodded, attempting a weak smile before refocusing on the two Capitolites who had gone on to Tenner, introducing him as they had her. "Look at the size of those shoulders, ladies and gentlemen! I wonder how they even managed to fit him for a costume!" That earned a small laugh from Farrah, who pat her Beta on the arm encouragingly. "I have a feeling Tenner will be one to surprise us during the Games," Caesar confessed, looking to Claudius for input.

The curly-headed host bobbed in agreement, studying Farrah's Beta far more closely than she'd seen him do any other. "Yes indeed, he seems capable of winning, and under the leadership of Miss Rivendell he'll most certainly get far in the Games! But there can only be one winner," he reminded them all, "So I do wonder what he will do when faced with the final fight for Victor…"

Farrah felt her airways constrict, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she mindlessly eyed the screen. The air around the three citizens from Four had grown tense, yet no one said a word as Caesar and Claudius went on describing District Five's style. Finnick and Tenner both stared at Farrah, noting her sudden frozen position while she remained unblinking. District after District, none of them were truly listening now, all thoughts were centered on what Claudius had brought to light. Finnick scowled after an extended period of quiet, stretching his arm as he went in to turn the television off when Caesar unexpectedly caught all of their attentions'. "My, my, and what do we have here? Two of our top contenders engaged in a stare-off!"

Snapping towards the television set, Farrah watched wide-eyed as the cameras flicked back and forth between her and Cato's silent exchange. Of course they had filmed that! Ugh, she felt so stupid for having been caught staring at him, and now it was public knowledge! They'd managed to catch every moment, including when he'd cast her that dashing smirk and her own fury-filled scowl after. How could she have let that happen? She knew they were being surveyed in that moment, yet she still let her guard slip… Thoroughly disgusted with herself, Farrah turned away, gazing at the pool's steady water though unaware of Finnick's intense gaze on her back.

Chuckling heartedly, Caesar rest a hand on his chest, "Oh my, I simply cannot wait to see that fight! Alpha versus Alpha! It seems Farrah and Cato have already labeled each other threats, I wonder if the two will combine forces in the Games." "No other tribute would stand a chance if that were to happen Caesar," Claudius added, chuckling as well as if the prospect of two people slaughtering the rest of the competition was far too mundane.

Finnick sighed, finally turning the screen off while his eyes lingered on his female tribute. "Well," his voice softened, "I think it's about time you both headed to bed... Your first day of training is tomorrow."

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it a little longer than normal since it took me a while to get it done, so please let me know what you think! I know it has been a while since my last update, and I've gotten to the point where I'm not even going to try to supply excuses anymore, so just to let you know, I'll update whenever I can!

You guys' reviews seriously make my day! I've received so much love for this story, and it makes me smile every time I get to read your thoughts on each chapter. So please, keep the reviews coming! Don't be afraid to private message me either if you have any questions or anything! I like to hear ideas too for events or scenes I should put in, because sometimes I get an incredible case of writer's block which prolongs when I get to update.

I have a lot of things coming up, so I'm not exactly sure when I'll get to update next, but I'll try my hardest to finish the next chapter as quick as I can! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! There's going to be some major Cato/Farrah interaction next chapter, so don't miss out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unless You Share With Everyone

Morning came all too soon, and Farrah honestly felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Her eyes had wandered to the ceiling as soon as she'd gotten in bed the night before after a long saltwater shower, the silence permitting her mind to roam wherever it wished. Unfortunately, it chose to go back to the very moment she wanted to ignore. Failing to tell Finnick of her situation had weighed on her mind for the remainder of their time on the roof, so much so that she had to convince herself that she had not smelled the lingering effects of Cato's scent in the stairwell.

The guilt of keeping such a secret from Finnick had her hallucinating things like her mate's presence, which was completely absurd. Now was certainly not the time to be mentally cracking, and that thought alone was what had the Alpha trying desperately to shut off her mind long enough for rest, though it never came.

A steady knock abruptly broke her concentration, where the ever-familiar voice of her Mentor sung playfully on the other side of the door. "Rise and shine, Farrah! We only have an hour to eat breakfast and get you both dressed for training today!" With the lack of footsteps trailing away, the Alpha came to the conclusion that Finnick wouldn't be leaving until she got up. So she did just that, and after winning a silent argument with her reluctant body, trudged to the door, only to be greeted by her older Beta's beaming face.

Before so much as a word was passed between them, Farrah was blinded by several layers of fabric being thrown over her head. The dark colors shrouded her eyes from having to see the smirk Finnick flashed her way, though it did shield him as well from her glare of being disturbed so early in the morning. "Get dressed quickly, and meet us for breakfast," the Victor instructed all the while smiling, "We need to talk game-plan."

Ripping away the articles of clothing covering her vision, her eyes followed his galloping figure with a heated stare until she peered down at her outfit for the day. Without questioning it, Farrah shut the door and dressed, ultimately coming to glower at her reflection in the mirror once ready. Why was all Capitol-made clothing so tight? The top practically stuck to her skin, though it did it in a way that showed off her well-built features. Completely ignoring the chest region which was being unwillingly-flaunted by a tighter, more secure version of the contraption she was forced to wear under her dress at the Parade, Farrah took note of all the marks on her skin.

The dark grays of the uniform made her seem far tanner than she actually was, bringing out the gift District Four's constant sun had unknowingly given her, though the maroon stripes running down the short sleeves did highlight her scars. The matching pants hugged her legs the same way the shirt did her shoulders and made her figure appear all the more intimidating. After tying her hair back out of her face and checking to make sure her brother's necklace was in place, she started towards the living area, meeting Tenner in the hall on her way there. He too had changed into his training uniform, which had the same effects on his imposing figure as it did on hers, yet his shoulders managed to appear twice as wide, something he could use to his advantage.

Farrah sent him a confident smile in an attempt to boost morale, gently nudging his shoulder as the two walked beside one another to the dinner table. Finnick and Mags both looked up at their entrance, grins of approval forming their faces at the tributes' appearances as they all settled in for breakfast. "The others won't know what hit 'em," Mags chuckled, absentmindedly enjoying her strong-smelling coffee while the tributes sat down.

"Well, it looks like I'll be able to remove the topic of 'looking the part' from the speech I had planned for this morning…" Finnick sighed, causing Farrah to roll her eyes while reaching for a plate. "Oh come now tributes," he encouraged at their lack of enthusiasm, "Today marks the very beginning of District Four's victory!" Distracted by food, the two did nothing to stop his cheers, and carried on with their meals as he spoke, though Tenner did glance at Farrah once to make sure.

"There are numerous levels to training for the Games, all of which are monitored by the Gamemakers," the slightest sign of a scowl briefly flitted across Odair's face, disappearing in a matter of seconds like any other expression of displeasure. "In order to establish your reputations as fearsome competitors, Mags and I have agreed you should both start out with weaponry. Not your best, no, save your best weapon as a surprise for the Arena, but perform well enough that you are viewed as the Alpha and Beta everyone is expecting to win." His gaze traveled to his two tributes, making sure they understood before continuing.

"After you return from lunch, focus on the elements of survival. There are several stations that are there to help teach you how to distinguish the deadly plants from the edible ones, how to make a fire, and so on. Though, I do expect my District Four fishermen to represent us proudly in the tying knots station." Wiggling his eyebrows, Finnick snickered as Farrah once again rolled her eyes, her exasperation clear. "Keep a watchful eye on your competition. Make notes of their strengths and weaknesses, for that is what they will be doing as well."

Mags sat forward, her fingers intertwined across the table. "Try to avoid confrontation with any of the other tributes. They will test you, whether it is with snide comments or physical taunting, but ignore it. It is simply a way to see how you will react in such a situation."

Finnick nodded in agreement, adding another piece of advice with a firm gaze, "Be wary of alliances. Many tributes will offer you their skills in turn for protection, though I will leave the final decisions of who to trust up to you, I will warn you of the many betrayals known throughout Hunger Games' history."

"The Career Pack, despite never having been acknowledged by the Capitol for its unfair advantage, is an actual collection of the deadliest competitors. District Four is typically included if the tributes prove themselves, so you may be under their surveillance throughout the day, or even approached by one or two of their members. Remain aware that there can only be one winner, and Careers are notorious for their treachery." The age shown in Mags' eyes just then, and the wrinkles in her face were a bit more prominent as her eyebrows knitted together in seriousness.

"Appear as a one unit," the younger Victor instructed, "Do not be apart for more than a few minutes at a time, and always look as if you're reconvening with one another when you come back. We need you both to assume the display of an unbreakable wall or force to score higher with the Gamemakers."

Allowing all of their instruction to sink in, Farrah nodded, glancing at Tenner to make sure he had heard all of that as well. Though the only thing she could currently focus on was the memory of how a certain Alpha's gaze had caused her world to fall to pieces within seconds, and their inevitable first meeting in just a few hours. He would be there, training in preparation for slaughtering the other tributes, and that fact alone sent her heart racing. The thought of Cato flipped a switch in her mind that continuously launched questions to the forefront of her consciousness instead of allowing her to center on what needed to happen, all in anxiety of what was to come.

Would he try to get her to join the Career Pack? Was she to join, if he did ask? No, Farrah shook her head; she couldn't allow one person to uproot her entire strategy for the Games, no matter how important they were to her. Besides, if she joined, that would be putting Tenner at risk, and one of Farrah's main goals was to protect him for as long as she could.

The Beta himself was anxiously fiddling with his fork, using it to stir the tan mush presented to him with the title of breakfast rather than actually eating it. His appetite had progressively vanished over the course of the conversation, and he was left with nothing more to do than ponder his own doubt-filled thoughts while watching his Alpha. Farrah in turn noticed this, and thinking quickly, she stabbed a piece of cut pineapple with her fork before offering it over to him.

Though it was a small offering, Tenner recognized the significance in such a small gesture. Pineapple itself was considered a treat in Four, since most of what was produced was sent to the Capitol. It was typically eaten only on special occasions due to its rarity, and even then, some newer generations had never tasted the fruit. It just so happened that it was also Tenner's favorite. A few of the butterflies soaring about in his stomach settled as he took the unassuming gift with a faint grin.

Farrah nodded curtly, her face neutral in its expression, and turned to face her Mentors once more. Neither tribute saw the warm smiles both Mags and Finnick wore at the small display, or the shared look of knowing that transpired soon afterwards, but their Alpha did catch the wink the younger Victor sent his elder. Seeing her attention aimed in his direction, Finnick clapped, signaling the conclusion of breakfast with a heavy sigh. "Well boys and girls, it would seem you both are cutting it close to being late for your first day. I would recommend you hurry down to the training floor in order to avoid _Capitol_ _punishment_."

The teasing in his eyes had both tributes rising to their feet, setting off in the direction of the elevators, though the automatic doors chimed before either of them had even pressed the button. A flurry of sea green and blue pushed past them with haste, rushing back into the living room; the underlining scent of anger prominently wafting off whoever had passed by.

Inala's eccentric figure turned out to be who stood suddenly at the side of the dinner table, features set in contempt as she slapped a crumpled newspaper onto the countertop. "I'm guessing none of you have seen this," the growl in her voice unsettled Farrah as she and Tenner crept back into the room. Only a few steps away, Farrah caught a glimpse of the header showcasing itself in big letters across the top of the front page, causing her heart to stop.

 _ **Mystery Mated Pair – Real or Fake?**_

"I suppose, it would also be safe to assume none of you have bothered to turn the television on either." With just as much ferocity as when she stalked in, Inala snatched up the nearest remote, clutching it so tightly they had all thought it would break within her golden hands.

Caesar Flickerman's voice was immediately recognizable as he eagerly tittered with Claudius about the latest news, and Farrah felt her breath die in her throat. Her mouth fell slightly ajar as she tried to intake another breath and failed, floundering at the scene as everyone in the room seemed to go still. Even the breeze escaping the air vents throughout the entire floor felt as if it had promptly stopped. Those watching all stared in bewilderment, all except for Inala, who glared at the screen with the enough intensity to set it aflame. The muscles in Finnick's neck noticeably twitched as he watched, and Farrah tried to think calming thoughts, hoping her escalating heartbeat wouldn't give her away.

How did they know? Had Cato told them? The heavy lump clogging her throat was all she received as an answer, and her gaze remained glued to the television in hopes that this was all just a bad dream. Surely, that's what this was – just a bad dream, right?

"The rumors began last night, and already the public has gone into a frenzy!" Caesar chuckled, large teeth glinting in the lighting, "Hundreds of Capitol citizens as well as the rest of Panem are dying to know who the mystery couple is, and we've only seen the tributes once since the Reaping!" Inspecting a paper on his immaculate desk, Caesar's smile widened more than any one of them ever thought possible. "According to our personnel behind the scenes, the ratings for the Interviews scheduled to air at the end of the week have been predicted to _double_ , possibly even _triple_ that of last year's due to this unexpected occurrence!"

"Speculation as to who the mated pair is has flooded all of the Capitol, but as of right now, nothing has been confirmed. Citizens' have utterly bombarded the Gamemakers with requests for a rule change, and this is all thanks to a surprise letter submitted to several of the news outlets late last night!" Claudius giggled, in a way that caused the very hairs on Farrah's neck to leap upwards. "Apparently, it is said to be written by one of the two supposed mates, pleading for the possibility of leaving the Arena together. Saying that they refuse to submit their names for investigation for their love could be used against them by the other tributes."

"As of now," Caesar interjected, once again returning the cameras to him, "the Gamemakers have not confirmed nor denied the possibility of a rule change, and the entirety of Panem is all waiting on the very edge of their seats!"

Inala clicked the television off immediately after, returning her sharp gaze to the two tributes just behind her, green dress swishing in sync. "I sincerely hope that this was not your brilliant idea at gaining an advantage in the Arena! Already, this has made national news, and the Gamemakers are placing a tighter leash around every tribute! At least a dozen more cameras have been ordered to be installed around the tower, and a majority of the Sponsors are withdrawing until the information of who the couple is, is released!"

Finished with her rant, which had gone from growling to straight shouting within a matter of seconds, Inala heaved her heavy breaths in wait as her angered eyes flickered between Farrah and Tenner. The Alpha herself was shocked at their escort's fury, and remained silent for a while after, trying to order the words in her head correctly so to avoid another shouting match. Farrah briefly looked at Tenner, who had managed to stand tall throughout Inala's berating, yet still with a look of alarm marring his features and turned to face her. "This was not us, Inala. Tenner and I are not mated."

"Precisely," Finnick cut in, jumping up from the couch so he could place gentle hands on Inala's shoulders. "Which is why, we mustn't worry about this now. The children have enough to deal with seeing as this is their first day at training. We must not overload them with ludicrous conspiracies." The fire lessened behind their escort's eyes under the influence of Finnick's calming voice, and slowly, he managed to turn her away from them, starting back to the bedrooms with a few murmured words of soothing. Just before turning the corner, Finnick looked back over his shoulder, catching Farrah's eye, and threw a quick wink her way as a goodbye for the day.

Nerves practically radiated off both of them as they stood enclosed in such a small space, they could feel the movement as the elevator sunk down to the level of the training center. What Farrah didn't anticipate however, was the sudden stop on the floor just above their destination. _Just what we needed_ , she thought with a sigh.

The unwanted sight of a certain blonde female Beta and her partner caused a knot to form in the Alpha's stomach, yet she used past tactics she'd mastered as a child to mask the scowl that wanted to overcome her features. Keeping her chin held high, shoulders back, her dark eyes met the mischievously curious gaze of the male Beta who took up a position just in front of her, while the female did the same to Tenner. All four of them faced the closing doors, though the air once filled with uneasiness was now thick with tension, and the suffocating smell of the Beta's perfume.

This was the first time Farrah or Tenner had encountered any of the other tributes so closely. Their interactions had been limited thus far to nothing other than long-distance glances. Yet, seeing them like this, tucked away somewhere with no Peacekeepers to stop them if anything were to go wrong, had the Alpha's teeth clenched tightly. Tenner could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end, and whether he knew it or not, his anxiety was being projected by the abrupt shift in his scent. Farrah shot him a sharp look, reminding him what they were to do with the hopes that he would pull himself together quickly, though she didn't take into consideration that the female Beta would spot such a glance. A twisted smirk curved One's pink lips while she flicked one of her blonde braids over her shoulder with a chuckle.

"It's nice to _finally_ meet the female Alpha we've heard _so_ much about…" Despite the greeting intended by her words, her tone openly showcased the distaste which, on her end, was unknowingly mutual. Flickering her cagey blue eyes up and down Farrah's unflinching figure in attempt to unnerve her, she settled back on the Alpha's face, smirk growing. "I can't _wait_ to see you in action."

Tenner tensed beside her as the male Beta snickered, though Farrah was the only one close enough to feel the slight change in his posture. In a manner of quick thinking, Farrah kept her face controlled; the ghost of a smile stretching her lips enough to be noticeable, though her eyes flashed dangerously. "I look forward to seeing you as well, _Glitter_."

The previous haughty energy radiating from the blonde Beta simmered to unrepressed anger. Her perfectly-shaped eyebrows poised downward when facing her District partner who was unabashed in pronouncing his laughter. The miniscule chime of the elevator was like the bell rung at a wrestling match, signaling to both parties that the true fighting was to be delayed until later. A disgruntled huff escaped behind One's clenched teeth as she stormed out of the elevator, her partner lingering behind for only a second more to toss Farrah an appreciative grin.

Once both of One's Betas were gone, the Alpha's attention shifted to the room now on full display. Given the gray walls and their matching platinum amenities, Farrah could only think of a few words that described it enough to be accurate. _Easy to clean._ Surely the avoxs were very appreciative of the surfaces that kept the spilt blood from staining.

The lighting was sparse, spread out to showcase the more enticing of features like the shooting range or fighting mat, rather than the survival stations, which were tucked away to one side, collecting the room's shadows. Silhouettes of humans were used as the targets in many of the stations, vital points such as the heart and other important organs being highlighted for the tributes to focus on more.

Farrah felt goose flesh rise on her arms at the sight of so many weapons, varying in degree, in holders around the room. As she expected, her eyes immediately navigated their way towards the tridents, District Four's obvious weapon of choice. She was skilled at it, as a majority of the population in Four was, yet the Alpha did not find her interest peaked when staring at the silver weapons. No, she wanted something more… _direct_. If she was truly to play the role of a fearless Alpha, she would have to show off her talents regarding other weaponry rather than the classic.

Briefly, her mind returned to memories of her Career days at the Academy, though it was hard to remember seeing how many years had passed. Glimpses of metal, targets, and a feeling of adrenaline pulsed through her mind while the memories replayed themselves, yet the advice Finnick had bestowed upon them both remained clear. She would stay away from her best weapons, and try her hand at others, despite how long it had been since she last trained with them.

Looking at her Beta, Farrah found Tenner eyeing the tridents as well. Remembering the story he told of how he used to work on a fishing boat back in Four, she figured the classic weapon would be his best, yet she nudged him to make sure his gaze didn't dawdle too long for anyone else to notice.

Most of the other tributes were already there, taking their positions atop rounded circles on the floor broadcasting their District number and a capital F or M; only a few Districts were missing. Luckily, one of those happened to be Two. Farrah could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of a possible encounter with her mate, and tried taking a few steady breaths to control it. She should not be so nervous about meeting him. If anything the Alpha reasoned, she should be angry. Cato _exposed_ them to everyone, without giving her as much as a warning. All the feelings of anger and frustration came spiraling through her all at once, and Farrah felt her hands curl into fists that she hid under her crossed arms.

Coincidentally at that very moment, the elevator doors opened once more, revealing the very set of tributes the Alpha wanted to avoid. She didn't budge, keeping her eyes forward and head held high, all in attempt to control the sudden urge to turn that threatened to overtake her. Tenner, on the other hand, had no problem glancing back at the newcomers, only to be greeted by the unexpected glare from Two's Alpha. Cato's feet turned on their own accord, heading towards his mate who had yet to look at him and the Beta he so readily despised for his luck in being partnered with her. Farrah could sense it, his increasing proximity, and held her breath, desperate for something or someone to intervene.

The universe must have been listening because a voice called out amongst the growing tension, "Two, you're late. Report to your designated spot immediately."

Cato froze, momentarily shocked by the blatant disregard of his status, and jerked his head in the direction of the offender. A woman stood before him, arms crossed with an expression of disinterest though she stared him down without wilting under the pressure. _Another Alpha_ , he thought sourly. To demonstrate compliance, Cato tossed one last glare at the Beta from Four who stared openly at him before continuing to his place beside Clove; frustration coiling around his thoughts like a venomous snake. Numerous times he glanced over to Farrah, yet her eyes never so much as strayed from the Alpha talking to them all.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was punishment for what he'd done. If she'd come to hear about the news of their mating being broadcasted all across Panem already, which seemed highly likely with the fuss the press was making about it this morning. Yet still, he hoped for the best, and tried to focus on what they were being told, no matter how alluring her scent grew to be.

Farrah as well, was struggling immensely to maintain her resolve. Atala, as the woman had now become known as, was relaying a bounty of important information for them to remember, and all she could focus on, was the incredibly sultry smell of her mate emanating from only two people to her left. His eyes were like lasers, projecting heat onto the side of her face with such intensity she'd thought she'd get a sunburn. It was so tempting to merely turn her head, and take in all that was her mate, but then Farrah remembered the danger he'd put them both in and her anger reared its ugly head. She came to the loose conclusion in her mind that if she maintained her distance, then no suspicion would arise, meaning they would be safe, so that was what she set out to do.

"In two weeks, twenty-two of you will be dead. Two of you will be alive," Atala stated, no hint of sympathy in her voice, "Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly, to what I'm about to say_"

The sight of a hand raised amongst the tributes caused the Alpha to pause midsentence, her eyes zeroing in on the lanky Omega from Nine. "Yes?" her tone made it clear she did not like being interrupted. All of the other tributes turned in kind, waiting to hear the boy's question that couldn't seem to wait until after their Trainer was finished.

Noticing the dozens of eyes set on him, the words appeared to get stuck in his throat; acne-covered face flushing in embarrassment. "You said 'two' of us will be alive?" he croaked after finally regaining his voice, though the question evidently hit home with many of the other tributes as they nodded, curious as well.

Atala sighed, pinching the bridge between her eyes in annoyance yet nodding all the same. "Yes, I did. As some of you may know, a letter was sent out to the press last night detailing a mated pair amongst the tributes of this year's Games. Due to last year's _events_ with the first-ever-recorded mated pair in Hunger Games' history, the Gamemakers' added the possibility of a rule change in case that particular situation was to ever happen again. It was officially declared a few hours ago, that two tributes may qualify as Victors this year, so that the mated pair will have an equal chance of leaving the Arena together."

Whispers rose in the air like smoke, and Farrah could feel the entire game she had been prepared to play shift under her feet. Suddenly, all the District partners had realized the chance of going home together, undoubtedly increasing the amount of alliances that would be seen this year. The end goal of winning for Farrah and Cato, at least in her mind, was now all the more unlikely. Everyone flickered their stares up to the Gamemakers seated high above their heads, the older men's beady eyes watching them in turn like crows, gagging the expressions of their faces for any signs of weakness. When it came to Farrah, she stared back unfazed, more concerned with the growing level of hope that now encircled every set of tributes.

Tenner, who was none the wiser to the doubled stress upon his Alpha's shoulder, turned to her with unmasked excitement. The way his dark eyes lit up with the hope of going home as partners reminded her of their adventures in the secret rooftop pool the night before, thoroughly wrenching her heart from her chest when realizing still, she would have to choose between him and Cato. "It's official then," he chirped, nudging her side with a chuckle, "We're going home."

Farrah tried to smile, really she did, and yet, the expression felt more like a frown. Her District partner didn't seem to notice as he faced Atala once more, miniscule smile resting in place while he listened to her other instructions, but Farrah knew Cato had seen. She could feel his eyes throughout Atala's delivery of the news, and while she was worried he would expose them further with his carelessness, she was also frightened of having to take a side. Why couldn't he have waited? Why didn't he consult with her first before damning her to this torturous fate?

She shook her head, attempting to clear it of its worrisome thoughts so to focus, and tuned back in to Atala's speech. "Let me make these next aspects of training very clear," the older Alpha stressed, "First, there is to be no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena." Her dark eyes noticeably went to the tributes from One and Two, whom she had seen sizing up the others like wild dogs examining prey.

"There will be four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My own advice is, do not ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes - ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration." A collective shiver shook the spines of a number of tributes at those words, and Farrah could see the unsure shift of the weaker Omegas' eyes as they tried to decide what to focus on for training.

"Remember," Atala called out to them all, "Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading everyone, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if this chapter was up to par with the other chapters, because I realize it has been a _long_ time since I've uploaded. In explanation for my absence, I'll merely say that there was a loss in the family that quite literally tore everything apart, so please, I hope you can sympathize for me taking some time off from this story.

All of your reviews are incredibly appreciated! They've managed to brighten my darkest days and I thank you all who have followed, favorited, or simply read _**My Little Lionfish**_ or any of my other stories!

In response to a question I got, regarding why Cato didn't understand if there was a rule change, I'll say that after the ending of the 73rd Hunger Games, which Katniss was a part of here (AU), the Capitol wasn't openly displaying the fact that the rule change was _permanent_. It was the first time something like that had happened with Peeta and Katniss, so the Gamemakers' decision was on-the-fly to stop them from killing themselves, and they didn't have all the conditions and rules worked out by the time of the 74th Hunger Games, which Cato and Farrah are in. Cato knew that such a thing had happened before, where two tributes were allowed to win, but he wasn't aware that it could be used again. Brutus eventually clarified it for him, so sorry if that was confusing in any way.

Please, keep the reviews coming! As well, don't forget to add me to your following and favorites! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message me at any time! Hopefully, I will get the next chapter out within a timely fashion, but like I said before, my life has recently gotten very complicated so bear with me. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday it is that you celebrate, and I will see you all in 2017! Happy New Year!


End file.
